Coração Rebelde
by Patty Black Potter
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO -  Um coração ameaçado pela inocência de uma mulher! Gina Weasley pertencia a uma família rica e tradicional, uma dinastia de criadores de cavalos de raça...
1. Chapter 1

Até onde Harry Potter sabia, uma mulher muito vingativa havia inventado a gravata, para sufocar o homem e deixá-lo tão fraco que pudesse ser puxado e levado para onde ela quisesse. Usar uma dessas coisas o fazia sentir-se nervoso, inquieto e até mesmo desajeitado.  
Mas gravatas apertadas, sapatos polidos e uma atitude elegante eram requisitos indispensáveis em esnobes country clubs, com seus pisos brilhantes, lustres de cristal e vasos decorados com flores que pareciam vindas de Vênus.  
Ele preferia estar nos estábulos, nas pistas de treinamento, ou mesmo em um bom e esfumaçado pub, onde um homem podia acender um cigarro e falar o que lhe viesse à cabeça. Na opinião de Harry, era em lugares desse tipo que homens de verdade falavam de negócios.  
Porém era Arthur Weasley quem pagara para ele estar ali, e o homem queria conversar sobre a possibilidade de Harry mudar-se de Kildare, na Irlanda, para a América.  
Para treinar cavalos de corrida era imprescindível entendê-los, trabalhar com eles, até mesmo viver a seu lado. Quem possuía essas qualidades não precisava dar muita importância à moda. Mas country clubs eram lugares para os proprietários, pessoas que encaravam a atividade como hobby, ou então buscavam prestígio e lucro.  
Com uma rápida olhada ao redor, Harry concluiu com segurança que a maioria das pessoas que estavam ali, vestidas em seus elegantes trajes black-tie, não possuía a mínima idéia de como escavar a terra para adubá-la.  
Ainda assim, se Weasley queria ver se seu empregado sabia como se portar em ocasiões como aquela, misturado à nobreza, Harry não iria decepcioná-lo... Bem, na verdade, o emprego ainda não era de Harry. E ele o queria muito.  
O haras Royal Meadows, de Arthur Weasley, era um dos mais famosos e bem-sucedidos dos Estados Unidos. Na última década, caminhava a passos largos para também se tornar um dos principais do mundo. Harry havia visto os cavalos americanos correrem em Kildare, na Curragh. Eram animais espetaculares. Na última vez, poucas semanas antes, o cavalo treinado por Harry superara o americano por apenas meia cabeça.  
Mas meia cabeça fora mais do que suficiente para vencer a prova. Mais do que isso. Também fora o bastante para fazer o ilustre sr. Weasley se interessar por Harry Potter.  
Isso também tinha bastado para levá-lo àquele lugar. Harry aceitara o convite para viajar até a América, e agora se encontrava em uma festa de gala em um clube esnobe, cheio de mulheres e homens que transpiravam riqueza.  
A música era enfadonha, incapaz de contagiar alguém. Mas ao menos ele podia se consolar com a cerveja, enquanto observava aquelas pessoas estranhas.  
Os casais pareciam dançar mais por dignidade do que por entusiasmo. Mas quem poderia culpá-los? Afinal de contas, a orquestra era tão viva e animada quanto um velório!  
Era uma experiência interessante observar todas aquelas jóias reluzindo. O proprietário do haras em que ele trabalhava, em Kildare, não tinha o costume de convidar os funcionários para festas daquele tipo.  
O velho Mahan era um bom homem. E adorava seus cavalos, ainda mais quando eles venciam. Mesmo assim, Harry não pensara duas vezes antes de aceitar o convite para largar seu emprego na Irlanda e correr atrás da chance de trabalhar na América. E se não conseguisse trabalhar no Royal Meadows, iria atrás de outro haras.  
Harry gostava de mudanças. E por ser assim, e saber exatamente quando chegava a hora de arrumar suas coisas e partir, conseguira trabalhar em vários dos melhores haras da Irlanda.  
Não havia nenhum motivo para que na América as coisas fossem diferentes. Na verdade, podiam ser até melhores. Aquele era um grande país, cheio de oportunidades.  
Harry tomou um gole de sua cerveja, e então ergueu uma sobrancelha quando notou que Arthur Weasley tinha acabado de entrar. Foi fácil reconhecê-lo, assim como sua esposa irlandesa.  
Weasley era alto e imponente. Seus cabelos misturavam fios prateados e ruivos em doses iguais. Tinha um rosto forte, bronzeado por anos de trabalho ao ar livre. A seu lado, a esposa parecia uma boneca, com um corpo pequeno e delgado e os cabelos ruivos mais brilhantes. Os dois caminhavam de mãos dadas.  
Aquilo era surpreendente para Harry. Seus pais tiveram quatro filhos, e sempre haviam trabalhado juntos como se fossem um time. Mas eles nunca faziam demonstrações públicas de seu afeto, mesmo algo tão inofensivo quanto ficarem de mãos dadas.  
Um jovem caminhava ao lado do casal. Assemelhava-se ao pai, e Harry o havia conhecido nas pistas de Kildare. Era Rony Weasley. Parecia totalmente confortável naquele lugar, assim como com a esguia e atraente morena pendurada em seu braço.  
Até onde ele sabia, os Weasley tinham cinco filhos. Mas só quatro estavam ali: uma moça, um rapaz e um casal de gêmeos. Harry achava que crianças que haviam crescido cercadas de todos os privilégios deviam considerar perda de tempo ocupar-se do dia-a-dia de um haras. Não esperava ter nenhum contato com elas.  
Então ela entrou, rindo. 

Algo calou fundo no peito de Harry. E por um instante ele não viu mais nada nem ninguém. Ela era delicada e possuía um rosto vibrante. Mesmo a distância, ele pôde ver que os olhos eram do mesmo azul dos lagos irlandeses. Os cabelos eram ruivos, de uma tonalidade viva que parecia queimar, e caíam em volumosas camadas sobre os ombros esguios.  
O coração de Harry bateu três vezes com violência, e então simplesmente pareceu parar.  
Ela vestia algo azul e esvoaçante, com sombras difusas e translúcidas, translúcidas como seus olhos. Diamantes brilhavam como fogo em suas orelhas.  
Nunca em toda a vida ele vira tanta beleza, tanta perfeição. E nem uma mulher tão inatingível.  
Sentindo a garganta ressecada, ergueu o copo de cerveja e ficou estranhamente frustrado ao perceber o tremor da própria mão.  
"Não é para você, Potter", disse a si mesmo. Nem adiantava sonhar. Aquela devia ser a filha mais velha do patrão. A verdadeira princesa da casa.  
Enquanto pensava nessas coisas, viu um homem bronzeado e com um terno caro aproximar-se dela. A forma como a moça ofereceu a mão ao recém-chegado foi fria e distante, o que só serviu para confirmar a primeira impressão que sua visão causara em Harry.  
Ah, sim, certamente ela fazia parte da realeza. E sabia disso.  
O resto da família veio logo em seguida. Os gêmeos dos quais Harry ouvira falar, Luna e Fred, de apenas dezoito anos. E que belo par formavam, ambos altos, magros e com cabelos brilhantes. A garota estava rindo e gesticulando, animada.  
Todos os membros da família concentraram as atenções nela, de maneira efetiva, e talvez intencional, cortando a investida do jovem que viera prestar homenagens à princesa. Mas era óbvio que o sujeito era do tipo persistente, pois não desistiu com facilidade, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da deusa em um gesto possessivo. Ela limitou-se a olhar para a mão do rapaz, sorrindo com a frieza de um iceberg.  
Difícil fazer aquela maravilha cair no laço, Harry pensou ao ver o rapaz afastar-se. Uma mulher como aquela obviamente estava acostumada a rechaçar avanços masculinos. E ele podia apostar que ela sempre fazia aquilo com muita classe.  
Já recomposto do primeiro impacto que a princesa causara, Harry tomou outro gole de cerveja e, colocando o copo numa mesa ao lado, decidiu que já era hora de se aproximar da grande e gloriosa família Weasley.  
- ...e então ela bateu na parte de trás dos joelhos dele com a bengala - Luna ia dizendo. - E ele caiu na grama como um pato!  
- Se fosse minha avó - Fred interveio -, eu me mudaria para a Austrália.  
- Com certeza Dino Thomas mereceu essa bengalada. Eu mesma já me senti tentada a bater nele mais de uma vez... – Molly Weasley olhou por sobre o ombro e percebeu imediatamente a presença de Harry.  
- Ora, ora... então você acabou aparecendo, não é, Harry?  
Para surpresa dele, a requintada dama estendeu o braço, segurando-o pelo ombro e colocando-o bem no meio de toda a família.  
- Eu... hã... sim. Resolvi aparecer. É um prazer vê-Ia de novo, sra. Weasley.  
- Espero que sua viagem tenha sido agradável.  
- Perfeita. - Como a conversa casual não era um de seus pontos fortes, Harry virou-se apressado para Arthur: - Sr. Weasleyt.  
- Potter! Eu estava ansioso por vê-lo aqui. Já encontrou Rony?  
- Sim. O senhor chegou a ver o garanhão que eu indiquei?  
- Um verdadeiro campeão, rapaz. Eu fechei o negócio. Acho que isso merece um brinde, não concorda?  
O que vai beber... champanhe... vinho?  
- Só uma cerveja, muito obrigado.  
- De que parte da Irlanda você veio? - A pergunta era de Luna. Os olhos dela eram verdes como os da mãe, e brilhavam de curiosidade.  
- Vim de Kerry. Você dever ser Luna, certo?  
- Isso mesmo. - A moça sorriu. - Este é meu irmão, Fred, e esta é minha irmã, Gina. George está morando no campus da faculdade, por isso a família não está completa hoje.  
- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Fred. - Após saudar o jovem, Harry deliberadamente limitou-se a inclinar a cabeça, num gesto muito formal, ao cumprimentar a princesa. - Srta. Weasley...  
Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, num gesto tão deliberado quanto o dele.  
- Sr. Potter... Oh! Obrigada, Chad. – Gina aceitou a taça ,de champanhe trazida pelo rapaz que a galanteara minutos antes. - Chad Stuart, Harry Potter, de Kerry. Isso fica na Irlanda, você sabe - emendou com uma ironia seca como areia do deserto.  
- Oh... Você é parente da sra. Weasleyt?  
- Não tenho esse privilégio. Para ser franco, tenho poucos parentes. Acho que os Potter se espalharam pelo interior da Irlanda e sumiram do mapa. Pode ser que um de meus antepassados fosse procurado pela nobreza britânica...  
Fred deixou escapar uma risada e trocou olhares com a mãe.  
- Bem, mas agora você está entre amigos. Vamos nos acomodar à mesa. Junte-se a nós, Harry.  
- Que acha de uma dança, Gina? - Chad perguntou, segurando o braço da moça em um gesto possessivo.  
- Eu adoraria - ela murmurou, desvencilhando-se delicadamente do homem e avançando em direção ao resto do grupo. -Mais tarde.  
- Pise com cuidado - Harry sussurrou instantes depois, colocando-se bem ao lado da imponente princesa. - Ou vai acabar tropeçando nos restos do coração que acabou de destroçar.  
Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas com desdém e lançou um olhar de relance a ele.  
- Caso não tenha notado, já sou bem crescida. Posso andar muito bem sozinha. - E depois de dizer isso ela ocupou estrategicamente um assento entre os dois irmãos.  
Com as narinas ainda impregnadas pelo doce perfume cítrico de Gina, Harry fez questão de sentar-se no lado oposto da mesa, na cadeira bem em frente à dela. De tempos em tempos lançava à princesa um olhar mordaz, incapaz de concentrar-se na conversa sobre cavalos que a jovem Luna entabulara.

"Não gostei do jeito dele", Gina pensava ao sorver mais um gole de champanhe. O homem parecia perfeito demais. Os olhos eram verdes, um pouco mais escuros que os da mãe dela. E penetrantes. Em sua opinião, Potter poderia cortar um oponente ao meio com um simples olhar. E com certeza gostaria de fazer isso...  
Os cabelos eram pretos e brilhantes, bagunçados a emoldurar o rosto anguloso.  
Um rosto duro, como os olhos, mas os lábios eram definitivamente sensuais.  
Ela concluiu que o homem mais parecia um caubói, alguém criado nas pradarias e com músculos demais para parecer confortável usando paletó e gravata.  
E tampouco se importava com o modo que ele a olhava. Mas mesmo quando não a olhava, era como se estivesse fazendo isso. Parecendo ler seus pensamentos, Potter encarou-a outra vez. Um sorriso indefinível curvou os lábios másculos; a expressão no rosto duro era insolente, Gina não tinha a menor dúvida quanto a isso. O homem queria provocá-la.  
Em vez de dar a ele essa satisfação, ela preferiu levantar-se e caminhar apressada para o toalete feminino.  
Mal tinha passado pela porta quando foi alcançada pela irmã, Luna.  
- Céus! Ele não é lindo?  
- Quem?  
- Ora, Gin, não brinque! - Revirando os olhos, Luna sentou-se numa cadeira em frente ao toucador com ar de estar preparada para uma conversa. - Harry. Quero dizer, ele é um verdadeiro gato. Viu aqueles olhos? Incrível. E a boca... me deu até vontade de dar uma mordida. E o melhor, ele tem um traseiro lindo. Tenho certeza, pois fiz questão de caminhar atrás de vocês quando fomos para a mesa só para checar.  
Rindo, Gina sentou-se ao lado da irmã.  
- Em primeiro lugar, você é muito previsível. Em segundo, se papai a ouvisse falando desse jeito, com certeza a colocaria no primeiro avião para a Irlanda. E em terceiro, não notei nem o traseiro nem nada de especial sobre o sujeito.  
- Mentirosa. - Luna apoiou o cotovelo no tampo de mármore e observou a irmã retocar o batom. –Vi muito bem quando você o olhou de alto a baixo...  
Contrariada, Gina passou o batom para Luna.  
- Então vamos colocar assim... não gostei nem um pouco do que vi. Tipos como ele, durões e orgulhosos, não são para mim.  
- Pois eu não tenho nada contra. Se não tivesse que voltar para a faculdade na semana que vem, eu...  
- Mas você tem - Gina a interrompeu, sentindo uma pontada de desgosto ao lembrar que logo teria de se separar da querida irmã caçula. - Além disso, ele é velho demais para você.  
- Flertar um pouco nunca machucou ninguém.  
- Deve saber do que fala... Para ser franca, parece que não faz outra coisa, irmãzinha!  
- Isso é só para compensar o seu comportamento de princesa frígida. "Oh, olá, Chad..."  
- Ao imitar a irmã, Luna ergueu o queixo e fez uma pose exageradamente glamourosa.  
- Agir com dignidade não faz de mim uma mulher frígida. - O comentário indignado de Gina provocou um acesso de riso na jovem. - Devia experimentar fazer isso às vezes.  
- Você já é digna o bastante por nós duas. – Luna levantou-se. - Agora vou lá fora ver se consigo arrastar o irlandês bonitão para a pista de dança. Aposto que ele sabe se mover direitinho.  
- Oh, sim - Gina murmurou assim que a porta se fechou atrás da irmã. - Eu também aposto.  
Não que aquilo a interessasse nem um pouco, claro.  
No momento não estava partiçularmente interessada em homens, ponto final. Tinha seu trabalho, a fazenda, toda a sua família. A combinação a mantinha ocupada, envolvida e feliz. Não significava que fosse uma pessoa anti-social. As vezes era ótimo ter uma boa companhia para jantar, e ocasionalmente gostava de ir com alguém ao cinema ou ao teatro.  
Algo mais? Bem, tinha coisas melhores para fazer. Se isso a transformava numa "princesa frígida", e daí? Preferia deixar as tolices do coração para Sarah. E, ao levantar-se, concluiu que se o pai realmente contratasse Potter, ela precisaria ficar de olho na irmã caçula pelo resto da semana.  
Mal Gina voltou ao salão principal, já foi abordada por Chad, que a convidou de novo para dançar. Talvez por ainda lembrar-se das palavras duras da irmã, ela recebeu o rapaz com um sorriso quente o bastante para fazê-lo sonhar.

Harry não se importava de dançar com Luna. Seria um homem digno de pena se não aproveitasse a oportunidade de ter uma linda jovem nos braços, mesmo que aquilo significasse ser obrigado a ouvi-la falar apenas sobre preocupações de uma adolescente.  
O que não podia negar era o fato de Luna ser uma doçura, muito amistosa e, milagrosamente, nem um pouco mimada. Depois de dez minutos, ele já sabia que a jovem pretendia tornar-se uma veterinária especializada em cavalos, que adorava música irlandesa, que havia quebrado o braço ao cair de uma árvore aos oito anos de idade e que possuía uma personalidade sedutora inata e bastante charmosa.  
Também foi puro prazer dançar com Molly Weasley, lembrando-se do próprio país graças ao som doce e suave da voz da mulher.  
E ouviu toda a história, claro, a respeito de como ela fora para a América, e para Royal Meadows, juntar-se ao tio, Fred Donelly, que na época trabalhava como treinador dos cavalos de Arthur Weasley. Casualmente, Adélia disse que também havia sido contratada para trabalhar nas baias, pois herdara do tio o mesmo talento para lidar com animais.  
Mas guiando a pequena e elegante mulher pela pista de dança, Harry não conseguiu imaginá-la trabalhando num estábulo... Aliás, não conseguia sequer imaginá-la, ou suas belas e sofisticadas filhas, perto do trabalho duro que os animais exigiam.  
No fim das contas, o compromisso social não estava sendo tão ruim, Harry concluiu. E também não podia se queixar da comida, apesar de que um homem como ele preferisse um bom sanduíche de carne.  
De qualquer forma, embora a ocasião não fosse o desastre que imaginara, ficou aliviado quando Arthur sugeriu que saíssem para respirar um pouco de ar puro.  
- Tem uma família adorável, sr. Weasley.  
- Sim, eu tenho. E cheia de tagarelas. Espero que você não tenha ficado com os ouvidos entupidos depois de dançar com Luna.  
Harry sorriu, mas permaneceu cauteloso.  
- Ela é encantadora... e ambiciosa. Medicina veterinária é um desafio, sobretudo quando a pessoa deseja se especializar em cavalos.  
- Luna quis outra coisa. Passou por outras fases, claro, como qualquer garota - Arthur continuou, enquanto caminhavam pela trilha lateral do jardim. - Bailarina, astronauta, estrela do rock... Mas, no fundo, sempre quis ser uma veterinária. Vou sentir falta dela e de Fred, quando os dois voltarem para a faculdade na semana que vem. Imagino que sua família também sentirá falta de você, caso permaneça na América.  
- Eu sempre vou de um lado para outro. Se ficar aqui, isso não será um problema.  
- Minha mulher sente saudade da Irlanda – Arthur murmurou. - Uma parte dela ainda está lá, não importa quão profundas sejam as raízes que tenha criado aqui. Posso entender isso. Mas... - Ele parou, observando o rosto de Harry com atenção. - Quando eu contrato um treinador, espero que tanto sua mente quanto seu coração estejam concentrados em Royal Meadows.  
- Compreendi, sr. Weasley.  
- Sua vida tem sido bem agitada, Harry – Arthur emendou. - Dois, ocasionalmente três anos em cada haras, depois disso você pega a estrada e desaparece.  
- É verdade. - Com os olhos fixos nos do outro homem, Harry assentiu. -Podemos dizer que ainda não encontrei um lugar capaz de me prender por mais tempo. Mas enquanto estive empregado nessas fazendas, os cavalos tiveram toda a minha atenção e lealdade.  
- Me disseram isso, rapaz, pode acreditar que foi altamente recomendado. Mas quero que compreenda que nenhum treinador me satisfez completamente desde que Charlie Donelly se aposentou. E foi ele quem sugeriu que eu prestasse atenção em você.  
- Estou lisonjeado.  
- Deve estar mesmo. Arthur notou com satisfação que a expressão do jovem tinha permanecido impassível, apesar da notícia. Apreciava homens que sabiam guardar os pensamentos para si. - Eu gostaria que você desse uma passada na fazenda, assim que estiver acomodado na cidade.  
- Já me registrei num hotel. Prefiro me mudar diretamente para a fazenda, isso se o senhor me contratar, claro.  
- Tudo bem.  
- Ótimo. Irei até lá amanhã, assim que o sol raiar, para observar como lida com as coisas, sr. Weasley. Depois de ver tudo e ouvir o que tem em mente, saberemos se vai ou não funcionar para nós dois. Isso lhe parece satisfatório?  
"Mas que safado confiante", Arthur pensou, porém não sorriu. Ele também sabia ocultar os próprios pensamentos.  
- Bastante satisfatório. Agora vamos entrar, eu lhe pago uma cerveja.  
- Muito obrigado, realmente, mas prefiro ir agora mesmo para o hotel. O sol vai nascer bem cedo.  
- Vejo você amanhã. - Arthur estendeu a mão e apertou a de Harry energicamente.  
- Estou ansioso para vê-lo em ação.  
- Boa noite, sr. Weasley.  
Sozinho, Harry sacou um cigarro, acendeu-o e então soltou uma longa baforada.  
Charlie Donelly em pessoa o recomendara? A idéia lhe causava prazer, mas também certo nervosismo. Tinha dito a Arthur que se sentia lisonjeado, mas seu sentimento real era bem maior do que isso. No mundo das corridas, o nome daquele homem era reverenciado.  
Charlie Donelly treinava campeões como os outros tomavam café da manhã... e com a mesma regularidade.  
Harry tinha visto o sujeito algumas vezes ao longo dos anos, e falado com ele apenas uma vez. Mas jamais seria capaz de imaginar que Donelly fosse se lembrar dele.  
Arthur Weasley queria alguém capaz de substituir Charlie Donelly. Bem, Harry Potter não podia e não iria substituir ninguém. Porém, com certeza, iria deixar sua própria marca, o que devia ser bom o bastante para qualquer um.  
- Bem, vamos ver o que acontece pela manhã - murmurou para si mesmo em voz baixa.  
Ele começava a caminhar para a saída quando o movimento de uma sombra no terraço chamou-lhe a atenção. Estreitando os olhos, Harry reconheceu Gina, apesar da penumbra.  
"Olhe só para ela", pensou. "Tão fria, solitária... e perfeita." Tinha sido feita para a luz da lua. Ou talvez o luar tivesse sido feito para aquela mulher. A brisa suave da noite fez com que o tecido delicado do vestido azul colasse ainda mais ao corpo escultural quando ela caminhou até um arbusto de flores e inclinou-se para aspirar-lhes o perfume. "Céus! Parece uma deusa grega!". Harry conteve a respiração ao contemplar tal visão.  
Num impulso, arrancou uma rosa da roseira ao lado e caminhou decidido para o terraço. Gina virou-se ao ouvir som de passos. A princípio, um brilho de irritação iluminou os olhos azuis, coisa que Harry não teria notado se não estivesse com toda a atenção concentrada nela. Mas um segundo depois, como em um passe de mágica, a herdeira dos Weasley voltou a ostentar uma indefectível pose blasé, fria e inatingível.  
- Sr. Potter.  
- Srta. Weasley - ele disse no mesmo tom formal, estendendo a rosa. - Aquelas flores são rústicas demais para alguém como a senhorita. Esta é mais adequada.  
- Verdade? - Ela aceitou a rosa por pura polidez, mas não a cheirou nem sequer a olhou. - Gosto de flores simples, Mas agradeço sua preocupação. Está apreciando a noite?  
- Apreciei conhecer sua família.  
Porque as palavras pareciam sinceras, Gina permitiu-se sorrir.  
- Ainda não conheceu inteira.  
- Seu irmão que está na universidade.  
- George, sim, mas também não podemos esquecer meu tio Burke Logan, sua mulher, tia Erin, e seus três filhos, meus primos, que moram na fazenda vizinha, a Three Aces.  
- Eu conheço os Logan, claro. Já os vi nas corridas uma ou duas vezes na Irlanda. Não vieram à festa hoje?  
- Normalmente estariam aqui, mas estão viajando. Se o senhor ficar por aqui, com certeza vai reencontrá-los.  
- E a senhorita? Ainda mora com seus pais?  
- Sim. - Gina encolheu os ombros, olhando de relance para o interior do salão pela janela.  
E era exatamente em casa que ela desejava estar naquele momento. A idéia de ter que voltar para a festa, enfrentar toda aquela gente e o barulho era insuportável.  
- A música fica melhor a distância.  
- O quê? - Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para Harry, apenas desejando que ele fosse logo embora e a deixasse desfrutar mais alguns momentos de solidão.  
- A música - Harry repetiu. - É melhor quando mal se pode ouvi-la.  
Como estava pensando na mesma coisa, Gina riu.  
- Melhor seria se não pudéssemos ouvir nada.  
Foi a maneira como ela riu. Havia algo quente naquele riso. Algo que fez o cérebro de Harry ferver. E então ele a tomou nos braços, sem nem sequer pensar no que fazia.  
- Talvez sim, talvez não...  
Ela ficou rígida. Não da maneira desajeitada como a maioria das mulheres ficaria, mas distendendo cada músculo do corpo até se tornar praticamente uma estátua.  
- O que o senhor está fazendo?  
As palavras eram frias como gelo, e não deixaram outra saída a ele, a não ser segurá-la pela cintura com mais força.  
- Dançando. A senhorita dança. Eu a vi lá dentro. Mas aqui é melhor, pois não vai acabar esbarrando em ninguém, não acha?  
Talvez ela concordasse. Talvez estivesse atônita. De qualquer forma, estava acostumada a conceder uma dança a um cavalheiro, e não a ser tomada à força por um homem.  
- Vim até aqui precisamente para me afastar da dança.  
- Não veio, não. A senhorita saiu do salão para se afastar das outras pessoas.  
Gina acompanhava os movimentos para que aquilo não se tornasse algo mais comprometedor... como um abraço, por exemplo. E, mesmo contrariada, tinha de concordar com Luna, o homem sabia se mover. Ergueu os olhos até encontrar os dele.  
- Há quanto tempo trabalha com cavalos? – Era um assunto seguro, Gina concluiu, ou pelo menos previsível.  
- Por toda a minha vida, de um jeito ou de outro. E a senhorita? Gosta de cavalgar ou é o tipo que prefere ficar a distância, observando?  
- Sou uma excelente amazona. - A pergunta a irritou por um instante, mas não o suficiente para alterar sua expressão impassível e gélida. - Se realmente for contratado, vai encarar um grande desafio. Deve ser difícil se acostumar a um país, emprego e cultura novos ao mesmo tempo.  
- Eu gosto de desafios.  
Havia algo na forma como Harry falou que deixou Gina em alerta, fazendo-a estreitar os olhos.  
- Pessoas assim em geral deixam tudo de lado ao atingir o primeiro objetivo. É um jogo, nada de substância ou comprometimento. Prefiro aquelas que constroem algo fixando-se num lugar e trabalhando duro.  
Isso não deveria incomodá-lo, já que era apura verdade. Mesmo assim, incomodou.  
- Como seus pais fizeram?  
- Sim.  
- É muito fácil, não é? Realmente acha que uma pessoa como a senhorita, que nunca precisou conquistar nada com as próprias mãos, pode fazer uma crítica como essa?  
- Admito que tive uma vida confortável. Porém, mesmo assim, respeito mais os que perseveram do que aqueles que saltam de uma oportunidade a outra... ou de um desafio a outro, se preferir.  
- E isso que acha que eu estou fazendo aqui?  
- Não posso afirmá-lo. - Ela encolheu um pouco os ombros, em um movimento sutil e gracioso. – Mal o conheço.  
- De fato não conhece. Mas acha que conhece. O malandro de estábulo com unhas sujas, de olho no grande prêmio. Alguém indigno da sua atenção, claro.  
Surpresa, não apenas com as palavras, mas com o tom inflamado do discurso, Gina tentou se desvencilhar dos braços de Harry. Mas ele a deteve.  
"Como se tivesse o direito de fazer isso", ela pensou, indignada.  
- O que disse é ridículo! Uma afirmação caluniosa e injusta.  
- Não importa para nenhum de nós. - Ele não deixaria que importasse: Não permitiria que a princesa fizesse qualquer diferença. - Se seu pai confirmar a proposta que me fez, e eu aceitar, duvido que freqüentaremos os mesmos círculos ou que dançaremos de novo... já que serei apenas um empregado.  
Havia raiva ali, Gina notou, bem atrás do verde vívido daqueles olhos.  
- Sr. Potter, está enganado sobre mim, minha família e sobre a forma como meus pais administram a fazenda. Chega a ser insultante.  
Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
- Está com frio ou apenas com raiva?  
- O que quer dizer?  
- A senhorita está tremendo.  
- Faz frio aqui fora. - Gina mastigou as palavras, irritada por haver demonstrado alguma emoção diante do homem. - Acho melhor eu voltar para a festa.  
- Como quiser. - Harry soltou-a, mas continuou segurando-a pela mão e fez uma mesura exagerada, inclinando-se. - Até mesmo um garoto criado nos estábulos pode aprender boas maneiras - murmurou, ao acompanhá-la até a porta. - Obrigado pela dança, srta. Weasley. Espero que se divirta pelo resto da noite.  
Harry sabia que aquilo podia custar-lhe o emprego, mas não conseguiu resistir ao impulso de verificar se havia algum fogo por trás daquela muralha de gelo. Por isso ergueu a mão dela e levou-a aos lábios, beijando com suavidade os dedos longos, sem deixar de fitar o rosto de Gina.  
Um faiscar violento iluminou os olhos azuis da princesa por um instante. Logo depois ela se desvencilhou e sumiu porta adentro sem se virar, deixando para trás apenas um rastro delicioso de perfume cítrico no ar. Um perfume muito caro, certamente, Harry concluiu. 


	2. Chapter 2

O amanhecer ao lado das baias de Royal Meadows era um daqueles momentos mágicos, com o nevoeiro ainda cobrindo o chão, enquanto uma luz pálida e cinzenta começava a surgir no horizonte. A trilha sonora era constituída, de ruídos, o relinchar dos cavalos e os saltos das botas dos rancheiros batendo no chão de madeira. O perfume era o cheiro dos animais, do feno, do verão. 

Harry notou que os trailers já haviam sido carregados. Os cavalos selecionados estavam separados, e Arthur Weasley deixara um capataz encarregado de todos os preparativos para a corrida daquele dia. Mas ainda havia muito trabalho para executar naquela fazenda. 

Os garanhões com problemas musculares precisavam ser checados e medicados, e os estábulos deviam ser limpos. Os cavalariços tinham que fazer os animais em recuperação se exercitarem e depois escová-los. Tudo no haras parecia funcionar com a precisão de um relógio. 

Harry reparou que, naquele lugar, até mesmo os detalhes eram de primeira classe. Uma sofisticação a que nem todos os donos de haras chegavam... ou estavam dispostos apagar .Os estábulos, celeiros e barracões eram bem cuidados, impecavelmente pintados de branco e com os telhados limpos. As cercas também eram brancas e em perfeito estado de conservação. Os paddocks e pastos mais pareciam o gramado de um castelo inglês, verdejantes e extremamente bem tratados. 

E também havia certa atmosfera. Só um homem esperto, ou muito rico, podia ter planejado aquele projeto paisagístico. Verdadeiras muralhas de árvores frutíferas dividiam perfeitamente os pastos. Uma das árvores em especial chamou a atenção de Harry, um imponente carvalho que ficava bem no meio de um paddock, isolado por um pequeno cercado branco. À direita da sede havia um gramado imenso que dava para um belíssimo lago cercado por flores coloridas. 

Ele aprovou tudo o que viu. Toda aquela beleza fazia bem para os cavalos, e para os homens também. Experiências anteriores tinham ensinado a Harry que ambos trabalhavam melhor em condições tão favoráveis. Provavelmente, fotos da fazenda dos Weasley já haviam sido publicadas em revistas elegantes. 

Sobretudo fotos da casa, ele pensou, olhando, impressionado, para a construção mais uma vez. As paredes de pedra, os balcões ornamentais e as grandes janelas de aço combinavam à perfeição e produziam um efeito espetacular no espectador. 

Havia uma segunda estrutura, um tipo de réplica em miniatura da casa principal, que abrigava em seu andar térreo uma enorme garagem. Toda a área da sede era cercada por jardins elaborados em estilo francês. 

Mas o que mais o impressionara haviam sido os cavalos. Como os animais eram acomodados e tratados. Os estábulos, caso a proposta de emprego de Weasleyt fosse mantida, seriam sua ocupação. A vida do proprietário não lhe interessava.  
- Vai querer olhar os estábulos - Arthur dissera ao recebê-lo meia hora antes. - Charlie logo chegará. Creio que nós dois poderemos responder a todas as perguntas que você quiser fazer. 

Para Harry, entretanto, bastava olhar para ter as respostas. A parte interna das instalações era tão bem cuidada quanto a externa, talvez até mais. Muretas de concreto separavam as espaçosas baias, e nos portões de cada uma delas, todos de madeira maciça, havia uma pequena placa de latão indicando o nome e a ascendência de cada animal. Jovens cavalariços movimentavam-se, apressados, por todo o lugar, terminando as tarefas matinais. O cheiro de feno, linimento e cavalos era forte e doce. 

Arthur parou diante de uma baía, onde uma jovem mulher refazia cuidadosamente um curativo na pata dianteira de uma égua. 

- Como vai ela, Linda? 

- Muito bem. Estará de volta ao pasto para causar problemas em um dia ou dois. 

- Foi uma distensão? - Harry adentrou a baia acariciou o animal no pescoço.

Linda olhou-o de relance, depois virou-se para Arthur, que fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça. 

- Esta é Bad Betty - Linda informou. - Ela gosta de causar confusão. Teve uma distensão leve, mas isso não vai detê-la por muito tempo. 

- Então você é uma encrenqueira, certo, mocinha? 

- Harry colocou as mãos em cada lado da cabeça da égua e fitou-a nos olhos.

Ele gostou do que viu, havia mágica naquela potranca. - Acontece que eu gosto de encrenqueiros... - murmurou. 

- Ela morde - Linda advertiu. - Sobretudo se você der as costas para ela. 

- Não quer mesmo me morder, não é, menina? 

Como num desafio, Betty ergueu a cabeça e relinchou. 

Harry sorriu. 

- Vamos nos dar bem, desde que eu lembre que você é a chefe. - Ao dizer isso, ele acariciou a potranca mais uma vez. - É, garota, você é realmente linda. 

Sem perceber que estava usando o idioma gaélico, Harry começou a sussurrar palavras para a égua, enquanto Linda terminava a bandagem da pata. Betty o observava atentamente, agora com mais interesse do que desconfiança. 

- Ela quer correr. - Harry deu um passo para trás, examinando a plaqueta referente à baia. - Nasceu para isso. E mais, nasceu para vencer. 

- Sabe disso tudo com apenas um olhar? - Arthur perguntou. 

- Está nos olhos dela. Não deve deixar que esta fique prenha logo, sr. Weasley.

Ela deve voar primeiro. 

Enquanto falava, Harry deu deliberadamente as costas para a potranca, mas quando esta última ameaçou erguer a cabeça, ele olhou-a com firmeza por sobre o ombro. 

- Acho melhor não fazer isso - disse em voz baixa. Homem e animal trocaram olhares por alguns instantes, e então Betty mexeu a cabeça como num gesto de desalento. 

Impressionado, Arthur seguiu Harry para fora da baia. 

- Ela aterroriza os cavalariços. 

- Faz isso porque pode, e provavelmente porque é mais esperta que a metade deles. 

- Ele apontou para o box que ficava bem em frente. - E quem é aquele belo cavalheiro? 

- Aquele é Prince, atualmente sem sua coroa. 

- A majestade de Royal Meadows? - Havia certa reverência na voz de Harry quando ele cruzou o corredor. - Mas devo dizer que discordo, sr. Weasleyt.

Quem foi rei nunca perde a majestade... é o que dizem, não? - Com gentileza, acariciou o honorável garanhão no peito. 

- Eu o vi correr em Curragh quando era garoto. Nunca vi nada parecido desde então. E trabalhei com um dos filhos que ele gerou. Suas crias são fantásticas 

- Sim, eu sei. 

Arthur mostrou a seguir a sala de atendimento veterinário, a despensa em que ficava estocada a ração e os estábulos especiais onde eram realizados os partos das éguas. Em seguida, passaram por um pequeno paddock onde um potro recém-nascido ensaiava seus primeiros passos, e finalmente chegaram a um cercado maior, no qual um imponente garanhão negro era escovado por dois cavalariços muito jovens. 

Um homenzinho de aparência nervosa que usava um boné azul para esconder os cabelos totalmente brancos virou-se assim que percebeu a aproximação dos dois. Ele segurava um cronômetro numa das mãos e uma prancheta na outra, e logo um sorriso fácil curvou-lhe os lábios. 

- Então já acabou de fazer sua visita, não é? E o que achou de nossas humildes instalações? 

- É uma linda fazenda. - Harry estendeu a mão. - Estou feliz por encontrá-lo outra vez, sr. Donelly. 

- Eu digo o mesmo, pequeno Harry de Kerry - Charlie apertou-lhe a mão com firmeza. - Eu pedi para os rapazes segurarem Zeus até que chegasse aqui, Arthur. Achei que você e o rapaz gostariam de acompanhar a corrida matinal dele. 

- Zeus é um dos filhos de Prince - Arthur explicou. - Está correndo muito bem para nós. 

- Ganhou o derby em Belmont no ano passado - Harry lembrou. 

- Isso mesmo. Zeus gosta de percursos longos. Uma gripe o afastou das pistas por três meses, mas ele voltou a tempo da Copa Breeder. É um forte concorrente e certamente nos fará campeões. 

Ao sinal de Charlie, o tratador ajudou um jóquei a montar no magnífico animal. O pêlo brilhava como ébano polido sob a luz do sol. O cavalo começou a trotar em ritmo compassado, baixando um pouco a cabeça à medida que aumentava a velocidade. 

Ao assistir àquela cena, Harry soube num instante que estava diante de pura poesia. 

- O que acha dele? - Charlie perguntou. 

- Está em esplêndida forma - foi tudo o que Harry disse. 

Seiscentos quilos de músculos sobre patas incrivelmente longas e graciosas. Um peitoral amplo, corpo esguio e postura perfeita. E os olhos, Harry notou, brilhavam com um orgulho selvagem. 

- Leve-o para dar uma volta na pista, Bobbie - Charlie ordenou ao jóquei. - Não o pressione. Queremos vê-lo à vontade hoje. - Assobiando por entre os dentes, Charlie recostou-se contra uma cerca e acionou o cronômetro. 

Com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, Harry observou o desempenho de Zeus na pista. Até a primeira curva, o rapaz controlou o animal em trote curto, liberando-o apenas quando chegaram ao último quarto de milha. 

E então foi como se um trovão corresse livre sobre a terra. 

O coração de Harry disparou, e sua respiração se manteve suspensa até que o conjunto homem-animal cruzasse alinha de chegada segundos depois. O dedo de Charlie interrompeu o cronômetro antes mesmo que a poeira levantada pelos cascos de Zeus se espalhasse pelo ar. 

- Nada mau - Charlie disse com descaso, ainda olhando para o marcador digital do cronômetro. 

Harry não precisou olhar. Tinha um relógio interno na cabeça, e sabia que acabara de assistir à performance de um campeão. 

- Acho que acabamos de ver o verdadeiro herdeiro de sua majestade, sr. Weasley. 

- E ele sabe disso. 

- Quer trabalhar com esse aí, garoto? - Charlie perguntou com um sorriso maroto. 

Harry decidiu que era chegada a hora de colocar as cartas na mesa. 

- Eu quero, sim. - Esforçando-se para não parecer entusiasmado demais, ele virou-se para encarar Arthur mais uma vez. - Se sua oferta ainda está de pé, sr. Weasley, aceito o emprego. 

Arthur meneou a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que estendia a mão. 

- Bem-vindo a Royal Meadows. Agora vamos entrar e tomar um café. 

Harry ficou parado por alguns segundos, vendo o novo patrão dirigir-se para a casa principal. 

- Simples assim? - murmurou. 

- Ele já tinha tomado sua decisão - Charlie informou. - Caso contrário, você nem mesmo estaria aqui. Arthur não gosta de perder seu tempo... nem o de ninguém. Depois que tomar seu café, apareça em minha casa, que fica em cima da garagem. Com certeza vai querer dar uma olhada no livro de registros e conversar um pouco. 

- Sim, é claro. - Ainda aturdido, Harry seguiu Arthur, apressando o passo para alcançá-lo. 

Percebeu, surpreso e embaraçado, que as palmas de suas mãos estavam suadas. "Ora, é apenas um trabalho", lembrou a si mesmo. 

- Estou agradecido pela oportunidade, sr. Weasley. 

- Pode me chamar apenas de Arthur. Bem, você trabalhou por ela. Somos muito exigentes por aqui, e espero que se acostume logo com o ritmo do trabalho. Gostaria que começasse assim que fosse possível. 

- Vou começar hoje mesmo. 

Arthru olhou-o de relance. 

- Ótimo. 

Ao observar um dos prédios que não tinham visitado, ao lado de uma pista e de um paddock individuais separados dos demais, Harry perguntou. 

- Você também treina saltadores, cavalos de exibição. 

- É um empreendimento separado. - Arthur respondeu sorrindo. - Você trabalhará com os cavalos de corrida, Quando estiver pronto, pode trazer sua bagagem para o prédio dos treinadores. 

Harry abriu a boca, então fechou-a de novo. Não esperava que a hospedagem fizesse parte do pacote, mas, de qualquer forma, não pretendia discutir sobre isso. Se não gostasse de viver no lugar, falaria sobre isso em outra ocasião. 

- Você tem uma linda casa. E os jardins são esplêndidos. Alguém aqui deve gostar muito de flores. 

- Minha mulher. - Arthur conduziu-o para uma trilha pavimentada levemente inclinada. 

- Ela adora jardinagem. 

Para ter um jardim como aquele, a mulher provavelmente contava com um batalhão de jardineiros e serventes, Harry pensou. 

- Os cavalos gostam de lugares bonitos. 

Ao chegarem ao pátio interno da casa, Arthur parou. 

- É mesmo? 

- Com certeza. 

- Bad Betty lhe disse isso quando conversou com ela? 

Um sorriso curvou os lábios de Harry. 

- Ela apenas me informou que era uma rainha e esperava ser tratada como tal. 

- E você fará isso? 

- Claro, a não ser que ela abuse de seus privilégios. Sabe como é... até mesmo a realeza precisa levar um puxão de orelhas vez por outra. 

Dito isso, ele entrou pela porta que Arthur segurava aberta. 

Harry não sabia o que esperar. Pensava em algo elegante e sofisticado, com um toque de classe, com certeza. 

Só não esperava entrar direto na cozinha dos Weasley, e deparar com uma cena tipicamente familiar. 

E a última coisa que imaginava ver era a própria senhora do lugar usando calça jeans e camiseta, com os pés descalços, segurando uma frigideira e ralhando com o filho mais novo. 

- E vou lhe dizer outra coisa, Fred Weasley: se acha que pode sair e chegar na hora que quiser só porque está de férias da faculdade, é melhor examinar sua cabeça rápido. Eu mesma poderia abri-la com esta frigideira agora mesmo, só não quero desperdiçar uma deliciosa fritada... 

- Certo, mãe. - Sentado à mesa, Fred limitou-se a encolher os ombros, fazendo uma careta assim que Molly virou-se de costas. - Mas por falar em fritada... acho que vou querer mais um pouco, com torradas. Ninguém cozinha como você. 

- Não vai ganhar nada me bajulando. 

- Talvez sim... 

Ela lançou um olhar por sobre o ombro, como se quisesse fuzilar Fred. O tipo de olhar que só as mães conseguem ter, Harry pensou, divertido. 

- ...talvez não - Fred suspirou, desviando o olhar para a porta assim que notou a presença de Harry. - Veja, mãe, nós temos companhia! Sente-se, Harry. Já tomou o café da manhã? Minha mãe faz a fritada mais famosa do mundo, sabia? 

- Testemunhas não vão salvar você - Molly disse brandamente, virando-se com um sorriso para Harry. - Por favor, sente-se. Fred, pegue os pratos para Harry e seu pai. 

- Não, muito obrigado. Não precisa se incomodar... 

- Mãe, eu não consigo encontrar meus sapatos marrons. - Luna informou, irrompendo na cozinha. - Olá, Harry, bom dia... Oi, pai. 

- Oh, meu Deus! Será que eles sumiram? - O toque de ironia na voz de Molly era indisfarçável. 

Luna revirou os olhos e abriu a porta da geladeira. 

- Vou me atrasar. 

- Você podia usar um dos outros seiscentos pares que guarda em seu closet - o irmão dela sugeriu. 

Ela retirou uma embalagem de suco de laranja do refrigerador e ignorou Fred. 

- Não tenho tempo para o desjejum. Pegou um copo e se serviu do suco. - Estarei em casa às cinco. 

- Pegue um bolinho - Molly ordenou. 

- Não tem nenhum de amora... 

- Pegue o que tiver. 

- Certo, certo. - A moça obedeceu, deu um beijo no rosto da mãe, cumprimentou o pai e Harry com um aceno de cabeça e saiu, continuando a ignorar completamente a presença do irmão. 

- Durante o verão, Luna trabalha no consultório do veterinário - Molly explicou.

- Agora vocês dois lavem as mãos, depois podem comer um pouco. 

Como o cheiro da fritada era realmente irresistível, Harry dirigiu-se logo à pia. Foi quando viu um enorme cão negro deitado no corredor que dava para a área de serviço. O animal estava tão imóvel que mais parecia um tapete. 

- E quem é este? - Ele perguntou de imediato, abaixando-se para acariciar o animal. 

- É nosso Sheamus. Já está bem velho agora, e gosta de ficar deitado aos meus pés, perto do fogão, enquanto cozinho. 

- Minha mulher gosta de velhinhos - Arthur disse ao abrir a torneira da pia, piscando com cumplicidade para a esposa. 

- E eles de mim. Sheamus passa a maior parte do tempo dormindo - ela contou a Harry. 

- E não dá atenção a quase nada, a não ser a família. - Ao dizer isso, Molly arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ao primeiro toque de Harry, o cachorro abriu os olhos, depois virou-se espalhando-se deitado para receber carícias na barriga. 

- Ora, ora... quem diria? Ele gostou de você. 

- Costumo me entender bem com bichos. Você é um bom garoto, não é, Sheamus? Gordo e feliz. 

- Alguém vive dando as sobras da mesa para ele. 

- Molly olhou de relance para o marido. 

- Não faço idéia sobre o que você está falando. - Fingindo inocência, Arthur entregou o sabonete a Harry assim que este se levantou. 

- Sei... - foi tudo o que a mulher murmurou. Você prefere café ou chá, Harry? 

- Chá, muito obrigado. 

- Sente-se. - Ela apontou uma cadeira, depois encarou o filho fixamente. - E você, vá embora. Terminaremos nossa conversa mais tarde. 

- Vou estar nos estábulos, fazendo penitência. Com um suspiro profundo, Fred levantou-se, então abraçou a mãe pela cintura e beijou-a na testa. - Desculpe-me. 

- Fora. 

Mas Harry notou que o olhar de Molly para o filho que saía pela porta era cheio de ternura. 

- Esse garoto é responsável por cada ruga que eu tenho no rosto - ela murmurou. 

- Que rugas? - Arthur perguntou, fazendo-a rir. 

- Você sempre diz a coisa certa, querido. E então, Harry, gostou de Royal Meadows? 

Depois de secar as mãos, ele foi até a mesa e sentou-se no lugar que lhe fora indicado. 

- Muito, madame. 

- Oh, nós não somos tão formais por aqui. Nunca me chame de "madame", a não ser que esteja metido em alguma encrenca. - Ela serviu chá para Harry e café para o marido, depois ficou parada em pé, com a mão sobre o ombro de Arthur. - Como foi Zeus hoje de manhã? 

- Terminou o circuito oval em um minuto e quinze cravados. 

- Pena que perdi isso. - Molly voltou ao forno e retirou de lá algumas torradas. 

-Vou lhe oferecer um contrato de um ano e... - Arthur começou. 

- Não pode ao menos deixar o rapaz comer antes de falar de negócios? 

- O rapaz quer saber. 

Harry serviu-se de três torradas e uma porção generosa de fritada. 

- Sim, ele quer. 

- Você terá um salário anual garantido. – Arthur mencionou uma quantia que quase fez Harry engasgar. Felizmente, porém, ele conseguiu se conter. - E, depois de dois meses, uma cota de dois por cento de cada prêmio que conquistar para nosso haras. Em seis meses renegociaremos essa percentagem. 

- E renegociaremos para cima. - Novamente calmo, Harry começou a comer. –

Porque, eu prometo, vou merecer isso. 

Os dois discutiram minuciosamente cada detalhe, responsabilidades, benefícios, bônus e deveres. 

Harry estava quase terminando seu segundo prato, e Arthur sorvendo o último gole de seu segundo café, quando Gina apareceu. 

Ela usava um traje completo de montaria. Elegante até o último detalhe, claro.

Suas botas negras brilhavam como um espelho. 

As sobrancelhas aristocráticas arquearam-se levemente quando viu Harry sentado à mesa, e então seus lábios curvaram-se num sorriso protocolar. 

- Bom dia, sr. Potter. 

- Srta. Weasley... 

- Estou meio atrasada hoje. - Ela caminhou até a cabeceira da mesa e beijou o pai na face. 

- Você deveria comer - Molly murmurou sem nenhuma esperança. 

- Farei isso mais tarde - Gina foi até a geladeira e pegou uma lata de refrigerante. 

- Devo estar livre em duas horas. - Depois de beijar a mãe, ela parou por um instante para acariciar Sheamus na cabeça, e então saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. 

- Vou descer num minuto - Molly disse em voz alta. - Gosto de observar, você sabe... 

Vinte minutos mais tarde, Harry saiu da casa principal e se dirigiu para os aposentos de Charlie. Viu Gina no paddock, que ficava diante da garagem. Ela montava um lindo cavalo árabe negro e, à medida que cavalgava, era fotografada em vários ângulos por um homem. 

Harry parou para observar, com as mãos na cintura. Imaginou que as fotos provavelmente iriam para alguma revista chique. "A princesa de Royal Meadows". Este título cairia como uma luva. 

Para completar tudo, Gina montava como uma profissional. Seus movimentos eram ao mesmo tempo graciosos, femininos e firmes. Sim, aquela garota havia sido criada em cima de uma sela. E, Harry não pôde deixar de notar, estava em excelente forma. 

Ele virou-se ignorando-a. Ou pelo menos tentando 

(...)

Alinemaioli: acho que não vai ter H/R ^^

COMENTEEM ;**


	3. Chapter 3

Segundos depois se encontrava diante da porta de Charlie, batendo.  
- Entre e seja bem-vindo. Estou aqui dentro - Charlie gritou.  
O homem estava sentado a uma escrivaninha. O ambiente fora organizado como um escritório. Havia armários de arquivos numa parede e fotografias de cavalos campeões na parede oposta. As janelas estavam abertas, e num dos cantos da sala encontrava-se um computador. A julgar pelo pó acumulado sobre o monitor, aquele aparelho raramente era usado.  
Os óculos de Charlie equilibravam-se na ponta do nariz delgado. Ele fez um gesto indicando uma cadeira.  
- Você e Arthur já acertaram todos os detalhes?  
- Acertamos. Ele é um homem justo.  
- Esperava algo diferente?  
- Eu me acostumei a nunca esperar nada, assim não tenho surpresas.  
Rindo, Charlie ajeitou os óculos e coçou o nariz.  
- Essa foi boa.  
- Gostaria de agradecer por ter indicado meu nome para o sr. Weasley.  
- Mantive meus olhos e ouvidos em alerta desde que me aposentei. Bem, para dizer a verdade, essa é a segunda vez que vou me aposentar. Arthur e Dee não ficaram satisfeitos com os treinadores que apareceram... sabe como é. Mas dessa vez pretendo me retirar mesmo. Quero que você acerte em cheio, rapaz.  
Quando os óculos dele escorregaram outra vez, Charlie retirou-os com certa irritação.  
- Ficaremos juntos aqui, se não fizer objeção, pela próxima semana. Depois disso, eu caio fora e o lugar será todo seu.  
- Para onde pretende ir?  
- Para casa. De volta à Irlanda.  
- Depois de todos esses anos?  
- Eu nasci lá. E é lá que quero morrer... embora acredite que ainda vá viver por um bom tempo. De qualquer maneira, pretendo passar meus últimos anos na velha Irlanda.  
- O que vai fazer lá?  
- Oh, ir ao pub contar mentiras - Charlie respondeu com um sorriso. - Beber uma caneca de uma excelente Guinness. Sinto falta disso, vou lhe dizer. A cerveja dos ianques, você sabe, é ruim de amargar!  
Harry teve de rir.  
- É um longo caminho para percorrer por uma caneca, mesmo sendo de Guinness.  
- Bem, e também há aquela pequena fazenda ao sul de Cork, não muito longe de Skibbereen. Conhece Skibbereen?  
- Sim. É uma linda cidade.  
- Ruas curvas e casas pintadas de branco – Charlie disse com ar sonhador. - Bem, a fazenda não fica longe daquela bela cidade. Minha Molly foi criada lá por minha irmã, depois que seus pais morreram. Quando minha irmã ficou doente, a fazenda passou por maus bocados e Molly tentou administrá-la ao mesmo tempo que cuidava de sua tia Lettie. No fim, Lettie morreu e a fazenda foi à falência, e Molly finalmente voltou para mim. Alguns anos atrás, a fazenda foi colocada à venda, e embora Molly nada dissesse, Arthur comprou a propriedade para ela. O homem conhece o coração da mulher.  
- Então é para lá que você vai? - Harry perguntou, sem imaginar por que Charlie estava lhe contando tudo aquilo. - Vai se tornar um fazendeiro?  
- É para lá que vou, porém não acredito que vou dar um bom fazendeiro. Mas pelo menos terei alguns cavalos para me fazer companhia...  
O homem ajeitou-se na cadeira e contemplou a paisagem pela janela por alguns instantes antes de voltar a falar.  
- Vou sentir falta da minha Molly, de Arthur e das crianças. Os amigos que fiz por aqui. Mas eu preciso ir. É como uma comichão, se é que me entende...  
- Eu entendo. - Sim. O "pequeno Harry" entendia muito bem o que era aquele tipo de comichão.  
- Imagino que voltarei para visitá-los com freqüência... e que eles também me visitarão. Eu vi Molly se casar com um homem que respeito e amo como meu próprio filho. Vi as crianças crescerem e se transformarem em jovens maravilhosos. É uma coisa rara. E ainda tive tempo para treinar dúzias de campeões. Creio que isso me torna um homem afortunado.  
- Não fez nenhum plano para sua fazenda... como criar seus próprios campeões?  
- Pensei um pouco no assunto, mas no fim decidi que não. Isso não é para mim. - O homenzinho encarou Harry fixamente. - É o que pretende fazer no futuro?  
- Não. Ter seu próprio lugar significa criar raízes, não é? De qualquer forma, a maioria dos proprietários deixa o trabalho duro e as decisões para o treinador, e então só se ocupam de administrar.  
- Arthur Weasley sabe trabalhar. - Charlie inclinou a cabeça. - Conhece seus cavalos e os ama. Se você merecer sua confiança, ele confiará em você, porém, mesmo assim, vai ficar de olho em cada movimento seu. O homem não se contenta apenas com os louros da vitória, mas tem orgulho de trabalhar duro nos estábulos. E Molly é exatamente igual. Goste você ou não.  
- A mulher dele?  
Charlie ajeitou-se na cadeira de novo, encarando Harry com certo espanto.  
- Você a conheceu ontem, quando ela estava toda arrumada para a festa. Gosto de vê-Ia assim, como uma dama. Mas você vai gostar mais de vê-Ia em ação nos estábulos, lancetando um abscesso ou ajudando no parto de uma égua. Ela não é uma flor delicada. Minha Molly é forte como uma rocha. E uma pessoa muito justa também. Nunca permitiu que os filhos fossem mimados por ninguém. Quando aprender como as coisas realmente funcionam, vai ficar surpreso ao notar que aqui a distância entre o curral e a casa principal não é tão grande quanto em outras fazendas.  
- Normalmente, eu até prefiro que não me incomodem durante o trabalho - Harry murmurou, provocando um riso inesperado em Charlie.  
- Você está certo, garoto, na maioria dos casos é assim. Mas vai perceber que tudo em Royal Meadows é diferente... dê tempo ao tempo. Bem, acho que agora você vai querer ver o livro de registros dos animais.  
Quando Harry deixou Charlie, estava se sentindo no sétimo céu. Tinha adorado aquele lugar e não via a hora de começar a trabalhar com os animais no estábulo.  
Tudo o que sempre desejara estava ao alcance de seus dedos. E ele não pretendia desperdiçar aquela chance.  
Ao descer as escadas da casa, contornou o prédio caminhando na direção da garagem. Charlie lhe dissera que desse uma olhada na caminhonete vermelha da qual estava se desfazendo antes de viajar para a Irlanda, O carro pareceu bom para Harry. Não precisava de nenhum luxo, apenas um bom meio de locomoção.  
Quando voltava para o estábulo principal, ao contornar a garagem ele praticamente colidiu com Gina Weasley.  
Ela parecia tão composta e perfeita quanto de manhã. Não havia um fio de cabelo fora do lugar, nenhuma poeira em suas botas. Harry perguntou-se como diabos ela conseguia isso.  
- Olá, srta. Weasley. Eu a vi pela manhã no paddock. Montava um belo animal.  
Gina estava com calor, irritada e bem perto de explodir desde que o fotógrafo tentara se insinuar durante a sessão de fotos. Aquilo era necessário. Ela precisava de exposição e publicidade, mas não suportava aquele tipo deselegante de assédio.  
- Sim, ele é. - Ela fez um movimento brusco para se afastar, porém Harry lhe bloqueou discretamente a passagem.  
- Com licença, princesa. Por acaso eu disse ou fiz algo para irritá-la tanto?  
O olhar flamejante com que Gina o encarou falava mais do que mil palavras. Aquela mulher estava em ponto de fusão.  
- Estou realmente irritada, com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Não é necessário muita coisa para que eu fique furiosa. - Mas Gina respirou fundo. Era melhor se acalmar. Agora Harry Potter fazia parte da equipe do Royal Meadows, e ela não tinha o costume de destratar nenhum funcionário. - Sam é um garanhão árabe de nove anos -murmurou, depois de deixar escapar um suspiro. - Grande trotador. Eu o ganhei quando ele ainda era um potro. - Ergueu a lata de refrigerante que carregava e sorveu um longo gole.  
- Isso é tudo que a senhorita coloca dentro do seu corpo? – Harry indicou a lata. - Bolhas e química?  
- O senhor fala como minha mãe.  
- Talvez seja essa a causa da sua dor de cabeça.  
Gina abaixou a mão com a qual pressionara a própria têmpora e percebeu que o olhar daquele irlandês era muito, muito esperto.  
- Estou ótima.  
- Vire-se.  
- O quê?  
Lentamente, Harry contornou-a, colocando-se atrás, e levou as mãos até a nuca de Gina, que contraiu os ombros num protesto.  
- Relaxe. Não estou tentando assediá-la... Acontece que não consigo ver ninguém sofrendo.  
Enquanto falava, ele a massageava com habilidade, desfazendo verdadeiros nós de tensão nos músculos do pescoço fino e longo.  
- Respire fundo - ordenou ao notar que ela continuava rígida como uma pedra. - Vamos lá, senhorita, não seja tão durona. Inspire fundo e expire devagar só para me fazer feliz.  
Curiosa, Gina obedeceu, tentando não pensar em como era maravilhoso o toque dos dedos daquele homem.  
- Outra vez, por favor.  
A voz dele era musical, produzindo um efeito quase hipnótico nela. Enquanto era massageada, Gina manteve os olhos fechados. Os músculos foram se soltando, a sensação de mal-estar sumindo. Estava quase em transe.  
Ela inclinou-se para trás, gemendo levemente de prazer. Harry manteve as mãos firmes, agindo como um massagista profissional mesmo quando seus olhos baixaram para a pele alva e macia da nuca daquela mulher. Queria beijá-la ali, exatamente onde seus dedos trabalhavam. Sentir o gosto daquela pele aristocrática.  
Mas aquilo certamente estragaria tudo antes mesmo de começar. Desejar uma mulher era natural. Arriscar tudo por um instante d;e prazer, porém, era estupidez.  
Por isso, ele limitou-se a terminar a massagem e deu dois passos para trás, deixando os braços penderem ao lado do corpo, embora ainda lutasse contra a vontade de envolver Gina Weasley com eles. Quando ela se virou para encará-lo, parecia aliviada, sorrindo como uma menina.  
- Nossa, obrigada. O senhor é muito bom nisso.  
- Já me disseram. - Ele sorriu desajeitadamente. - Tenho a impressão de que a senhorita precisaria relaxar com mais freqüência. - Lançou um olhar para a lata de refrigerante. - Jogue isso fora, tome água fresca... e troque de roupa. Está muito calor para que fique usando esse uniforme.  
Inclinando a cabeça, Gina examinou com mais atenção o rosto másculo daquele irlandês. Os cabelos castanhos eram brilhantes, e os lábios carnudos deliciosamente esculpidos.  
- Alguma outra ordem?  
- Não, só uma observação.  
- Sou toda ouvidos.  
- Não, a senhorita está irritada de novo, mas vou lhe dizer de qualquer maneira. Sua boca fica melhor assim, ao natural, em vez de pintada como estava pela manhã.  
- Quer dizer que não aprova o uso de batom?  
- Não é bem isso. Algumas mulheres precisam usar. A senhorita, não.  
Ela meneou a cabeça. A expressão de seu rosto era um misto de espanto e incredulidade.  
- Obrigada pelo conselho. - Começou a caminhar para a casa, a fim de tomar uma ducha e trocar de roupa.  
- Gina.  
Ela se deteve e limitou-se a olhar por sobre o ombro para onde Harry se encontrava, ainda parado no mesmo lugar, com as mãos nos bolsos da velha calça jeans.  
- Sim?  
- Não foi nada. Só queria experimentar seu nome nos meus lábios. E gostei.  
- Eu também gosto. Não é curioso?  
Dessa vez, enquanto avia afastar-se, Harry deixou escapar um suspiro. "Está brincando com fogo, Potter", disse a si mesmo. Era melhor afastar-se daquela mulher antes que fosse tarde demais para resistir. 

(...)

Lua: Que bom que você gostou ^^

Alinemaioli: Ta postado :)

COMENTEEM ;**


	4. Chapter 4

- Calcanhares para baixo, Lynn. Ótimo. Mãos, Shelly. Willy, preste atenção. – Gina acompanhava atentamente cada um de seus alunos na aula da tarde. Eles estavam evoluindo.  
Seis cavalos montados por crianças trotavam em círculo no paddock. Dois meses antes, três daqueles pequenos nunca tinham sequer visto um cavalo, quanto mais montado um. A Academia de Equitação Royal Meadows havia mudado aquilo. E estava fazendo a diferença.  
- Tudo bem, trote. Costas eretas - ela ordenou, observando, com as mãos na cintura, o sucesso dos alunos. - Calcanhares para baixo, Joelhos, Joey. Assim é que se faz. Você e o cavalo formam um time, lembre-se. Parece bom. Muito melhor.  
Ela se aproximou, batendo de leve com o chicote no calcanhar de um dos garotos. O menino sorriu e corrigiu a postura. "Oh, sim, muito melhor", ela pensou. Um mês antes, Willy parecia uma marionete em cima da sela.  
Tudo se baseava na confiança.  
Ordenou que realizassem uma manobra conjunta, e as crianças acabaram se confundindo. Todos riram muito e tentaram outra vez, até obterem sucesso.  
Tudo também precisava ser divertido.  
Harry a observava a distância. Não a vira por dois dias. Quase todo o tempo estava ocupado nos estábulos ou em uma das pistas onde os cavalos de Arthur corriam. Aparentemente, Gina não passava muito tempo nesses locais.  
Sentira falta dela.  
E tinha concluído que a princesa Arthur gastava seu tempo almoçando em restaurantes sofisticados ou fazendo compras. Cuidando do cabelo ou pintando as unhas. O tipo de coisa que garotas ricas fazem para passar o tempo.  
Mas lá estava ela, trabalhando duro no paddock com aquelas crianças. Talvez fosse um hobby. Talvez Gina apenas estivesse ensinando crianças privilegiadas, filhas de pais ricos do Country Club, como cavalgar no melhor estilo inglês.  
Hobby ou não, ela parecia boa fazendo aquilo. Vestia-se de maneira informal, apenas calça jeans e camiseta. Seus cabelos estavam amarrados em um prático rabo-de-cavalo. E as botas que usava não eram novas, pelo contrário, bastante surradas.  
Parecia estar se divertindo. Se não a estivesse vendo, Harry jamais imaginaria que ela sabia sorrir daquele jeito. Incapaz de resistir., ele se aproximou quando Gina interrompeu o treino e começou a conversar com uma das alunas, aproximando-se de sua montaria. Aparentemente, a sela precisava de algum ajuste.  
O sorriso de Gina desapareceu assim que notou a aproximação de Harry. Mas havia algo naquele olhar suspeito e frio que ela lhe lançava que o atraía ainda mais. Por isso retribuiu toda a frieza da princesa limitando-se a arquear as sobrancelhas.  
Gina não se importava de ter platéia. Com freqüência, seus pais, irmãos ou os funcionários da fazenda paravam para observar suas aulas. Isso sem contar as visitas dos pais dos alunos, claro. E como não se importava realmente com aquele observador em particular, decidiu ignorá-lo.  
Um por um, os alunos realizaram a última rotina de exercícios de solo. Ela corrigiu a postura, encorajou-os e pressionou para empregarem maior esforço ou concentração. Quando mandou que desmontassem, cada um deles reclamou.  
- Mais cinco minutos, srta. Gina. Não podemos cavalgar só por mais cinco minutos?  
- Já os deixei cavalgar por mais cinco minutos. - Ela ajudou Shelly a desmontar. - Na semana que vem vamos tentar um meio galope.  
- Vou ganhar um cavalo no Natal - Lynn anunciou. - E mamãe disse que na primavera vou poder me inscrever nos concursos.  
- Então vai ter que trabalhar muito duro. Agora escovem as suas montarias.  
- É um ótimo grupo o que tem aqui, Gina.  
As boas maneiras impediram-na de deixar Harry Potter falando sozinho. Afinal de contas, precisava cuidar das crianças.  
- Gosto de pensar que sim.  
- Aquele menino ali... – Harry apontou Willy, um garoto magro e moreno. - Ele parece adorar o cavalo. Aposto que sonha com o animal à noite. Sonha que está galopando numa floresta, metido em grandes venturas.  
Isso a fez sorrir outra vez.  
- Teddy também o adora. Teddy Bear, o cavalo - ela explicou. - Ele tem um grande coração, por isso lhe dei esse nome.  
- Essas crianças têm muita sorte por fazer aulas com uma boa instrutora, e ainda contar com excelentes montarias. A senhorita guarda esses cavalos naquele estábulo? Nunca os vi antes em minha área.  
- São meus. Eu os guardo em meu estábulo particular. - Os cavalos dela, sua escola, sua responsabilidade. - Desculpe-me, mas a lição não termina até que todos os animais sejam escovados.  
"Por que tanta pressa?", Harry perguntou-se ao vê-Ia afastar-se. Também tinha coisas para fazer, mas nada que o impedisse de passar por ali mais tarde. Talvez, com alguma sorte, as crianças já teriam ido embora...

Ele a incomodava. E não havia uma explicação real para aquilo. Apenas era assim. Não gostava do jeito como a olhava. Parecia ser a única a notar os olhares ávidos que lhe lançava.  
Também não gostava do jeito como ele falava. E mais uma vez, parecia ser a única capaz de captar as segundas intenções na voz daquele irlandês atrevido.  
Todos consideravam Harry Potter um sujeito extremamente simpático. Seus pais o achavam a pessoa perfeita para substituir tio Charlie... e tio Charlie só se referia a ele com elogios.  
Luna o achava sexy e Freddie, um "cara legal"; Rony dizia que ele era inteligente.  
- Exageros - Gina murmurou, erguendo a pata do garanhão para checar a ferradura.  
Talvez fosse algum tipo de química. Algo que a fazia reagir quando o sujeito estava por perto. Afinal de contas, Potter parecia realmente muito competente em seu trabalho. Mais do que isso, a julgar pelos rumores que ouvira. E como ambos estavam sempre ocupados, raramente se encontravam. Não devia dar tanta importância àquilo.  
Mas não gostava do fato de haver começado a evitar os estábulos e as pistas de treino. De estar deliberadamente negando a si mesma uma coisa que sempre lhe dera muito prazer.  
E o que mais a incomodava era desconfiar que ele sabia disso, o que dava ao homem uma importância indevida.  
O cavalo relinchou, agitado, fazendo-a voltar à realidade.  
- Você tem um bom olho para escolher animais - Harry disse.  
Gina nem ficou surpresa por não tê-lo ouvido chegar. O que a surpreendia era o fato de sentir a presença de Potter mesmo sem ouvi-lo aproximar-se. Era como se a atmosfera mudasse quando ele estava por perto.  
- Acho que é um dom natural.  
- Que bom. Teddy, meu velho - Harry murmurou, aproximando-se do garanhão. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos do cavalo que, a exemplo de todos naquela fazenda, parecia gostar do estranho irlandês. - Você é paciente e tem um grande coração, não é? - Ele acariciou o flanco do animal com a palma da mão. - E gosta muito de carregar garotinhos sonhadores. Há quanto tempo está com ele?  
Ela piscou, quase corando. Havia algo de hipnótico em relação à voz, à presença daquele homem.  
- Cerca de dois anos.  
Harry continuou passando as mãos no flanco de Teddy Bear. Parou. Seus olhos estreitaram-se para observar pequenas cicatrizes que encontrou no lombo.  
- O que é isso? - Perguntou, apesar de já conhecer a resposta. - Este cavalo foi chicoteado, chicoteado até sangrar.  
- O dono anterior dele - Gina murmurou, encolhendo-se como se estivesse se defendendo – tinha uma mão pesada com o chicote. Queria que Teddy fosse um saltador, mas não gostou quando notou que ele refugava os obstáculos. Essa era a forma que encontrou para mostrar ao animal quem era o chefe.  
- Bastardo. - E embora seus olhos ainda brilhassem furiosos, Harry voltou a falar num tom suave. - Mas você está num lugar melhor agora, garotão. Em uma ótima casa e com uma dona muito boa. Você o salvou, não é? - indagou, voltando a se dirigir a Gina.  
- Eu não iria tão longe. Existem métodos diferentes de adestrar um cavalo. Não acho que...  
-Eu não adestro cavalos. - Harry acariciou a barriga de Teddy e então encarou-a. - Eu os conquisto. Qualquer idiota pode usar uma espora ou um chicote e amedrontar um animal. É necessário ter muita habilidade e paciência para fazer um campeão, ou mesmo um amigo.  
Ela esperou por um instante, surpresa ao notar que os próprios joelhos tremiam.  
- Por que tenho a impressão de que deseja que eu discorde de você? - Gina pensou em voz alta. Então saiu da baia e passou para a seguinte.  
A velha égua saudou Gina com alegria, erguendo e baixando a cabeça, animada.  
- Não suporto ver nada, ou ninguém, ser maltratando. - Harry disse em voz baixa logo atrás dela. Gina não se virou nem respondeu. Em vez disso, preferiu dar algum tempo para que a raiva inicial de Harry passasse. - Sobretudo uma criatura que não pode se defender. Isso me deixa enojado e furioso.  
- Vou dizer mais uma vez: espera que eu discorde de você?  
- Fui rude com você, me desculpe. - Ele tocou-a no ombro, deixando a mão ali... como se estivesse lidando com um cavalo nervoso. - Quando se olha dentro dos olhos de um animal como esse aí atrás, você consegue ver quanto ele é doce e generoso. E então eu vi as cicatrizes causadas por alguém que bateu nele por pura incompetência e maldade. Isso me abalou profundamente, desculpe.  
Com esforço, Gina relaxou os ombros.  
- Levei três meses para conquistar a confiança de Teddy. Quando isso aconteceu e ele veio comer cenouras na minha mão, chorei como uma criança. Não me fale sobre maus-tratos e cicatrizes.  
Harry não ficava envergonhado com freqüência, por isso a vergonha era um sentimento fácil de reconhecer. Ele respirou fundo e tentou começar de novo.  
- E qual é a história dessa égua?  
- Por que acha que existe uma história? É apenas uma égua.  
- Gina. - Ele passou os dedos entre os cabelos. Eu sinto muito.  
Ela desviou o olhar, avançando até o animal, que abraçou com carinho.  
- O crime dela é sua própria idade. Está com quase vinte anos. Foi abandonada num estábulo e negligenciada. Estava coberta de feridas e piolhos. Acho que os antigos donos simplesmente se cansaram dela.  
Brian nem pensou, acariciando-a nos cabelos impulsivamente.  
- Quantos animais você possui?  
- Oito, contando Sam, mas ele ainda é muito arisco para as crianças.  
- E você salvou todos eles?  
- Sam foi meu presente de vigésimo primeiro aniversário. Os outros... bem, quando se cresce numa fazenda de criação como esta, acabamos ouvindo histórias, sabe como é... Além disso, precisava deles para a escola.  
- Outras pessoas teriam preferido comprar puros-sangues jovens.  
- Sim. - Ela baixou o olhar. - Outras pessoas. Desculpe-me, mas agora tenho que alimentar os cavalos e depois vou colocar alguns documentos em ordem.  
- Vou lhe dar uma mão com a ração.  
- Não é necessário.  
- Farei isso mesmo assim.  
Gina saiu da baia, mas continuou segurando a portinhola. Decidiu que era melhor lidar com aquele assunto de forma clara e objetiva.  
- Harry, você está trabalhando para a minha família numa função essencial, por isso acho que devo ser bem direta.  
- Tudo bem. - O tom sério da voz dele não combinava com o brilho estranho em seu olhar.  
- Você me incomoda - ela confessou. - De várias maneiras. Talvez seja porque não goste de homens cheios de si insinuando-se como pavões para mim. Mas não é esse o ponto central.  
- Sim, é exatamente esse o ponto. De que tipo de homem você gosta?  
- Está vendo? É exatamente sobre esse tipo de coisa que estou falando. 

(...)

Obrigado pelos comentários (:

;**


	5. Chapter 5

- Entendo. Não é interessante que eu me ache compelido a fazer exatamente o que lhe desagrada? Você também me incomoda. Talvez porque eu não goste de mulheres aristocráticas que me olham com o nariz empinado. De qualquer forma, acho que deveríamos lidar com esse impasse da melhor maneira possível.  
- Eu não olho para você, nem para ninguém, com o nariz empinado.  
- Isso depende do ponto de vista, não é?  
Gina girou nos calcanhares, disposta a acabar com aquela discussão, e concentrou-se em medir a ração para cada animal.  
- Por que não falamos sobre algo seguro? – Harry sugeriu. - Como sobre o que acho de Royal Meadows, Trabalho em fazendas e haras desde os dez anos. Ajudante de estábulo, jóquei, cavalariço... Em vinte anos vi todos os tipos de treinamento, adestramento e criação de cavalos. E, em vinte anos, nunca vi nada tão perfeito quanto Royal Meadows.  
Gina fez uma pausa, esforçando-se para conter um suspiro, mas logo em seguida voltou a abastecer os recipientes de ração.  
- Costumo dizer que conheço pouca gente tão digna quanto um bom cavalo. Seus pais são uma exceção à regra, são pessoas admiráveis. Não apenas pelo que têm, mas pelo que são capazes de fazer com esses recursos. Estou honrado por trabalhar para eles. E - Harry fez uma pausa até que Gina voltasse a encará-lo - acho que eles têm sorte por eu estar aqui.  
Gina riu.  
- E os dois, aparentemente, concordam com você...  
- Mas você não tem certeza, não é? Embora, para ser franco, não acho que se interesse tanto assim pelos assuntos da fazenda.  
- Não me interesso?  
Harry examinou a prancheta na parede que indicava os suplementos que deviam ser adicionados a cada ração e passou a preparar uma.  
- Vejo regularmente seus pais e irmãos nos estábulos e nas pistas, mas você jamais aparece.  
Ela podia dizer qual o tempo e colocação de cada cavalo do haras na semana passada. Que medicações tinham recebido, quais as éguas estavam prenhas. O orgulho a manteve calada. Pelo menos Gina preferia pensar que era orgulho, e não teimosia.  
- Suponho que sua escolinha a mantém bastante ocupada.  
Os dentes dela ficaram cerrados, aponto de ter dificuldade para falar.  
- Oh, sim, minha "escolinha" me mantém muito ocupada.  
- Você é uma boa professora. – Harry foi até a baia de Teddy.  
- Muito obrigada.  
- Não precisa ser sarcástica. É realmente uma ótima professora. E uma dessas crianças ricas pode até se interessar de verdade por equitação depois que o entusiasmo inicial passar.  
- Uma dessas crianças ricas - ela murmurou.  
- Competir em torneios de equitação exige treinamento duro, habilidade... e muito dinheiro. Nunca me dediquei a isso, mas gosto de assistir a competições de vez em quando. Você pode acabar treinando um campeão para o Royal International ou o Grand Prix de Dublin. Talvez até para as Olimpíadas.  
- Deixe-me ver se entendi. Crianças ricas competem em torneios de equitação e ganham os prêmios. E as que não são tão privilegiadas, fazem o quê? Tornam-se cavalariços?  
- É como o mundo funciona, não é?  
- Quer saber o que acho? Você é um esnobe, sr. Potter.  
Ele ergueu a cabeça, aturdido.  
- O quê?  
- É um esnobe, e do pior tipo... o tipo que acha que tem todas as respostas. Agora que sei disso, já não me incomodo mais com você.  
Para alívio de Gina, o telefone tocou justamente naquele momento. Não podia haver timing mais perfeito. Ela atendeu imediatamente, sem dar a Harry tempo para replicar.  
- Academia de Equitação Royal Meadows. Aguarde um instante, por favor. - Com um sorriso amistoso, ela colocou a mão sobre o fone. - Realmente, posso terminar sozinha aqui. Estou afastando você das suas obrigações.  
- Não sou esnobe - ele finalmente conseguiu dizer.  
- Claro que nunca veria as coisas assim. Podemos discutir em outra ocasião? Preciso atender a este telefonema...  
Irritado, Harry enfiou a pequena pá dentro do saco de ração.  
- Não sou eu quem usa esses malditos diamantes nas orelhas todo dia - ele resmungou enquanto saía batendo o pé.

A discussão acabou com o humor de Harry pelo resto do dia. A acusação o atingira em cheio. E não fizera nem um pouco bem para seu ego.  
Esnobe? Como aquela mulher podia chamá-lo de esnobe? Sobretudo depois de ele fazer um esforço para ser amistoso e até elogiar aquela tolice de academia de equitação.  
Ficou até o começo da noite checando pessoalmente os preparativos para a corrida de Hialeah. Arthur queria que ele fosse junto dessa vez, e Harry considerava um alívio poder se afastar da fazenda naquelas circunstâncias.  
Sim, seria ótimo colocar alguns quilômetros de distância entre ele e Gina Weasley.  
- Não devia ter olhado naquela direção nem por um segundo - murmurou, acariciando a égua que acabava de escovar. - Especialmente quando tenho a companhia de uma beleza como você, querida. Vamos passar algum tempo juntos na Flórida, o que acha? Vai ser divertido.  
- Jogo de pôquer, hoje à noite - um dos cavalariços avisou quando Harry deixava os estábulos. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu ante o anúncio.  
- Conte comigo. E será um prazer esvaziar os bolsos de vocês. - Mas, naquele momento, tinha muita papelada para cuidar.  
Quando voltasse da Flórida, os potros já teriam sido separados das mães. Por um ou dois dias os filhotes iriam reclamar muito, mas acabariam se acostumando. E então começaria o treinamento. Harry teria muitas escalas para fazer, planos nos quais pensar.  
E pretendia reservar uma parte preciosa de seu tempo para treinar pessoalmente Bad Betty.  
Nenhuma tarefa o levou para perto do estábulo privado de Gina, mesmo assim ele acabou caminhando automaticamente para lá no final daquela tarde. Só que, e,m vez da princesa, acabou encontrando a irmã mais nova.  
Luna o cumprimentou com um amplo sorriso.  
- Oi. O céu está lindo, não acha? Vou aproveitar isso com uma cavalgada ao pôr-do-sol. Quer se juntar a mim?  
Era tentador. Luna era sempre uma ótima companhia, além disso Harry já não montava havia alguns dias. Porém tinha trabalho a fazer  
- Eu adoraria, mas tem que ser outro dia. Vai cavalgar um dos animais de Gina?  
- Sim. Ela gosta que alguém sempre exercite um de seus bebês. As crianças ainda estão começando, por isso os animais se ressentem de falta de exercício. Ou ficam entediados. A única classe avançada é a de sábado.  
Harry continuava caminhando ao lado dela.  
- É. Acredito que uma hora de trote por semana não deve ser o bastante para os cavalos.  
- Oh, mas ela os deixa soltos no pasto, e cavalga cada um dos animais sempre que pode.  
- Vi parte da aula dela hoje.  
- É mesmo? As crianças não são ótimas? Hoje até mesmo... Oh, sim, você viu Willy? É um rapaz magro que cavalga Teddy.  
- Sim. Me pareceu ter bom potencial para cavaleiro, e estava muito à vontade com o velho Teddy.  
- Agora sim. Mas era um coelhinho assustado quando chegou aqui pela primeira vez.  
- Sarah parou diante do puxado onde eram guardadas as selas.  
- Medo dos cavalos?  
- De tudo. Não sei como alguém pôde fazer aquilo com uma criança. Nunca entendi.  
- Fazer o quê?  
Ela escolheu uma sela, agradecendo quando Harry a pegou para carregar.  
- Feri-lo. - Seus olhos estreitaram-se diante da expressão perplexa dele. - Oh, eu pensei que, como tinha assistido à aula, Gina tivesse contado tudo sobre a escola.  
- Não. - Harry escolheu uma manta para o selim. - Não chegamos a falar sobre isso. Por que você mesma não me conta?  
- Claro. - Luna foi até a velha égua, começando a encilhá-la. - Esta é a minha menina...  
- Enquanto falava, ela ajeitava a manta e as correias da sela. - Não sei se o início de tudo foi por causa dos cavalos ou das crianças. Acho que aconteceu ao mesmo tempo. Gina começou comprando Estrela do Leste. Era um garanhão puro-sangue de cinco anos, mas nunca tinha brilhado nas pistas. De acordo com os proprietários. Haviam aplicado uma "bomba" nele antes de uma corrida.  
- O drogaram.  
- Anfetaminas. - O rosto suave de Luna tornou-se duro. - Foram apanhados, mas prejudicaram o coração e os rins do cavalo. Gina o comprou. Com a ajuda de nosso veterinário, fizemos tudo o que era possível por ele, mas o pobrezinho não durou um ano. Ainda sinto sua falta - ela murmurou.  
Meneando a cabeça, terminou de encilhar sua montaria.  
- Depois daquilo, foi como se Gina assumisse uma missão para si. Por isso acho que os cavalos vieram primeiro. Ela construiu este lugar e espalhou a notícia de que estava abrindo uma pequena academia. Os que podiam pagar contribuíam com uma pequena taxa para ter seus filhos treinados por ela... e posso garantir que minha irmã sempre mereceu esse salário. E o que restava do dinheiro servia para subsidiar os outros alunos.  
- Que outros alunos?  
- Alunos como Willy. - Luna checou as correias da sela pela ultima vez. - Crianças abandonadas, vítimas de abusos, esquecidas pelo sistema. Gina cuida delas sem ganhar nada, as auxilia, fornece todo o material e trabalha com uma psicóloga infantil. É por isso que já não tem tanto tempo para cavalgar como antes. Minha irmã não gosta de abandonar nada pela metade. Podia ter muitos alunos ricos, mas prefere manter as turmas pequenas para se concentrar em cada uma das crianças. Agora está fazendo uma campanha para que outros donos de escolas de equitação façam o mesmo que ela.  
A caçula dos Weasley acariciou o pescoço da égua.  
- Fico surpresa por ela não ter mencionado nada disso. Gina raramente perde uma oportunidade para envolver mais pessoas no seu projeto.  
Com um sorriso nos lábios, a garota montou com destreza.  
- Escute, por que não aparece para jantar? Ouvi dizer que papai está planejando um churrasco.  
- Obrigado pelo convite, mas eu já tinha outros planos. Aproveite a sua cavalgada.  
"Realmente tenho um plano", Harry pensou observando Luna afastar-se. Queria enfiar a cabeça na terra. Podia não ser um grande plano, mas era o único que lhe ocorria no momento.  
Caminhou até o escritório de Gina e bateu. Se usasse chapéu, com certeza estaria com ele nas mãos, totalmente torcido. Ela não atendeu, então ele abriu a porta e deu uma olhada no ambiente.  
Limpo, organizado, como era de esperar. O perfume dela estava presente no ar... era apenas um eco, mas inconfundível.  
A atmosfera era de fato bastante profissional. Havia uma escrivaninha, com um computador que certamente era mais utilizado que o de Charlie, aparelhos de telefone e fax. Nas paredes, uma fila de arquivos, duas cadeiras giratórias e um frigobar. Curioso, Harry entrou e abriu a porta do pequeno refrigerador. Sorriu ao notar que havia um estoque de latas do refrigerante com o qual Gina Weasley parecia se alimentar.  
Um rápido exame nas outras paredes e encontrou troféus, medalhas e flâmulas de competição. Havia fotografias também, nas quais ela aparecia sorridente com uniforme completo de montaria, provavelmente em competições de salto.  
Mas o que mais chamou sua atenção foi uma medalha olímpica. De prata.  
- Ora, ora, conseguiu mesmo agir como um idiota, Potter! - ele murmurou, emendando: - Você e sua enorme boca irlandesa. 

(...)

Alinemaioli: Fico feliz que você esteja gostando :D

Comeentem ;**


	6. Chapter 6

Era tudo culpa de Harry Potter. Se ele não tivesse sido tão insuportável, Gina não teria aceitado o convite de Chad para jantar fora. E, em conseqüência, não teria passado quase quatro horas entediada até os ossos quando podia estar fazendo algo mais útil.  
Como observar um formigueiro, por exemplo.  
Não havia nada de errado com Chad. Para uma pessoa que tivesse, digamos, apenas meio cérebro e nenhum outro interesse além do corte ideal para um terno, ou disposição para um debate infindável a respeito da maneira correta de servir um martíni seco, ele seria a companhia ideal.  
Infelizmente, Gina não se enquadrava em nenhuma dessas categorias.  
Naquele momento ele estava discorrendo sobre a pintura que acabara de adquirir em uma feira de arte. Não, não sobre a pintura, Gina corrigiu-se, desanimada. Uma discussão acerca de pintura, de arte, seria um milagre que a salvaria de um iminente estado de coma. Mas não, Chad estava discursando, e não havia uma palavra melhor para isso, sobre seu "investimento".  
Ele mantinha os vidros fechados e o ar-condicionado no máximo enquanto dirigia. Lá fora fazia uma noite perfeita, ela pensou, mas abrir as janelas significaria desarrumar o penteado de Chad. O que era impensável.  
Pelo menos Gina não precisava se esforçar para manter uma conversação. Chad, afinal de contas, preferia os monólogos.  
- O marchand me assegurou que dentro de três anos a peça vai valer cinco vezes o que paguei nela. Normalmente eu teria hesitado por se tratar de um artista jovem e desconhecido, mas a mostra foi um sucesso absoluto. Notei que T. D. Giles estava muito interessado em duas obras. E você sabe como o velho T. D. é astuto em relação a essas coisas. Eu lhe contei que encontrei com a esposa dele, Sissy, alguns dias atrás? Ela estava esplêndida. A cirurgia plástica fez maravilhas pelo rosto da mulher, um resultado espantoso. Você precisava ver como ficou natural... .  
"Oh, Deus, por favor, tire-me daqui ou me mate!", era tudo em que Gina conseguia pensar .  
Quando o carro fez a última curva na estrada e apareceram os imponentes pilares de pedra de Royal Meadows, ela teve que se conter para não gritar de alegria.  
- Estou tão feliz por nossas agendas finalmente baterem. A vida é mesmo muito estafante e complicada, não acha? Nada mais relaxante do que um jantarzinho íntimo, a dois.  
"Agora é que vou começar a relaxar, querido", Gina pensou, aliviada.  
- Foi muita gentileza me convidar, Chad. - Ela se perguntava se seria rude demais saltar do carro ainda em movimento, correr para a porta e executar uma dança comemorativa na varanda.  
Definitivamente rude, decidiu. Certo, iria cortar a dança.  
- Drake e Pâmela... você conhece os Larken, é claro, estão organizando uma pequena soirée no próximo sábado à noite. Por que eu não passo aqui para pegá-la... digamos, às oito horas?  
Era inacreditável pensar que havia saído com um sujeito que usava a palavra soirée numa frase.  
- Eu realmente não posso, Chad. Terei um dia cheio no sábado... muitas aulas, você sabe. Quando terminar, com certeza não estarei muito disposta para um encontro social. Mas obrigada mesmo assim. - Ela segurou na maçaneta da porta, antecipando a fuga.  
- Gina, não pode deixar essa escolinha tomar tanto tempo da sua vida.  
Os pêlos da nuca de Gina eriçaram-se, contudo ela se forçou a estudar o perfil impecável daquele playboy. Um dia alguém iria se referir à academia como a "escolinha de Gina" e ela seria muito, muito rude. Talvez até cortasse alguns pescoços.  
- Não posso?  
- Tenho certeza, claro, que isso a diverte. Hobbies podem ser bastante gratificantes.  
- Hobbies... - Ela cerrou os dentes.  
- Todo mundo precisa de uma distração, eu creio. - Chad freou o carro diante da casa e retirou do volante as mãos que nunca tinham visto um dia de trabalho duro em toda a vida.  
- Mas você precisa reservar tempo para si mesma. Outro dia Renny mencionou que não a vê há séculos. Afinal de contas, quando os anos de entusiasmo se forem, você vai acabar se perguntando o que fez com sua vida.  
- Minha escola, não é um hobby, uma distração ou um divertimento. E um negócio muito sério, se quer saber.  
- Sim, claro. - Ele bateu levemente no joelho de Gina, num gesto condescendente.  
- Mas você deve admitir que essa atividade consome quase todo o seu tempo. Demorou quase seis meses até que conseguíssemos jantar juntos.  
- Tudo isso?  
Chad interpretou mal o silêncio dela e inclinou-se para a frente, encarando-a com um olhar malicioso.  
Gina o deteve, pondo a palma da mão sobre seu peito...  
- Nem pense nisso. Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, colega. Realizo mais em um dia em minha escola do que você em uma semana naquele escritório que herdou de seu avô... aliás, quase posso vê-lo empilhando papéis entre uma sessão de manicura e um gole de amaretto no final do expediente. Homens como você não me interessam absolutamente, e por isso demoramos quase seis meses para ter esse encontro tedioso. Se eu tivesse certeza de que seria assim, preferia ter ficado em casa vendo televisão. Por isso, pegue sua gravata francesa e seus mocassins italianos e os engula!  
O choque deixou Chad sem fala por um instante. Ele precisou respirar fundo para se recuperar.  
- Obviamente, passar tanto tempo em estábulos, cercada de animais, deve tê-la feito esquecer as boas maneiras.  
- Isso mesmo, Chad. - Ela inclinou-se para a porta, encarando-o com sarcasmo. -Você descobriu meu segredo! Agora deixe-me apenas subir para meu quarto e ensopar meu travesseiro com lágrimas amargas.  
- Correm rumores sobre você ser frígida, sabia? - ele murmurou numa voz sibilina e fria.  
- Mas eu tinha que constatar por mim mesmo.  
Aquilo doeu, porém Gina era forte o bastante para suportar o golpe.  
- Também correm rumores sobre você ser um débil mental. Acho que agora nós dois confirmamos as fofocas locais.  
Chad voltou a acionar o motor, e Gina podia quase jurar que suas mãos tremiam ao volante.  
- É uma gravata inglesa, para sua informação.  
Ela bateu a porta do carro com força ao descer, e observou, incrédula, enquanto o automóvel se afastava.  
- Uma gravata inglesa... - Um riso incontrolável a acometeu. - Essa foi boa!  
- Recuperando o controle depois de um longo suspiro, Gina ergueu os olhos para o alto e ficou alguns instantes observando o magnífico céu estrelado. - Debilóide - murmurou. – E acho que isso vale para os dois.  
Gina ouviu um ruído metálico e virou-se, deparando com Harry, que acabara de acender um cigarro.  
- Briga de namorados?  
- Acho que sim. - A fúria provocada por Chad ainda não estava adormecida. - Ele quer me levar para Antígua e eu simplesmente caí de amores por Moçambique. Antígua deve estar às moscas nesta época do ano, não concorda?  
Harry deu uma longa tragada no cigarro com expressão compenetrada. Gina estava estonteante sob a luz do luar, usando aquele ousado vestido preto. Seus cabelos caíam-lhe sobre os ombros como uma cascata de fogo sobre seda. Ouvi-Ia rir de maneira relaxada, momentos antes, fora um verdadeiro bálsamo para seus ouvidos. Mas agora os olhos da princesa tinham voltado a faiscar com fúria, e o alvo era Harry.  
- O que era quase bom.  
Ele tragou o cigarro mais uma vez, depois encarou-a por entre uma nuvem de fumaça.  
- Está me dando corda, Gina...  
- Gostaria de lhe dar corda o bastante para que se enforcasse. Depois disso, eu o picaria em pedaços bem pequenos e o mandaria de volta para a Irlanda!  
- Imaginei que diria isso. - Harry livrou-se do cigarro e caminhou até ela. Ao contrário de Chad, não interpretou errado o brilho furioso do olhar de Gina.  
- Você deve estar querendo socar alguém... - Ao dizer isso, tomou-a pela mão e a fez cerrar os dedos, em seguida virou-se, indicando o próprio queixo. - Vá em frente.  
- Por mais tentadora que me pareça essa proposta, não costumo resolver minhas diferenças assim. - Quando ela começou a se afastar, Harry a deteve, segurando-a pelo braço. - Mas - Gina emendou devagar - posso fazer uma exceção.  
- Não gosto de me desculpar, e não farei isso... de novo... se me deixar ir direto ao assunto.  
Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. Tentar se livrar da garra daquele irlandês certamente causaria uma cena pouco digna.  
- Por acaso está se referindo à minha "escolinha"?  
- Está fazendo uma coisa muito boa. Admirável, na verdade, e não há nada pequeno quanto a isso. Gostaria de ajudá-la.  
- O quê?  
- Gostaria de lhe dar uma ajuda sempre que puder.  
No meu tempo livre, quero dizer.  
Desconcertada, ela meneou a cabeça.  
- Não preciso de nenhuma ajuda.  
- Imagino que não precise mesmo. Mas isso não machucaria ninguém, certo?  
Gina estudou-o com uma expressão que era um misto de suspeita e interesse.  
- Por quê?  
- Por que não? Deve admitir que eu entendo de cavalos. Tenho braços fortes também. E acredito no que você está fazendo.  
Foi a última frase que rompeu as defesas dela. Ninguém fora da família entendera o que ela queria fazer até aquele momento. Livrando-se do aperto da mão de Harry, deu um passo para trás.  
- Está se oferecendo porque se sente culpado?  
- Estou me oferecendo porque fiquei interessado. Culpa faria à penas que eu me desculpasse.  
- Ainda não se desculpou, sabia? - Mas a pergunta foi acompanhada de um sorriso franco. - Deixe para lá. Acho que posso usar um par de braços fortes de vez em quando.  
- Gina abaixou o olhar, sentindo-se, por um motivo qualquer, incapaz de encará-lo. Talvez fosse por causa da sensação que a visão daquele homem másculo lhe causava, constatou com certa surpresa.  
Forte, saudável, com mãos sensíveis e um conhecimento inato sobre como lidar com cavalos. Podia ser pior, ela pensou.  
- Você cavalga?  
- Ora, claro que sim. Como um bom irlandês. - Dessa vez um sorriso iluminou os lábios de Harry. - Quer dizer que me aceita?  
- Isso foi fácil. Mas há um detalhe... - Gina virou-se e começou a caminhar devagar pelo corredor do jardim que era cercado por árvores floridas de damas-da-noite. - Não posso pagá-lo.  
- Já tenho um bom emprego, obrigado.  
- As crianças cuidam de várias tarefas - ela informou. - Faz parte do pacote. Não se trata de ensiná-las a buscar apenas a liderança numa corrida, o galope sobre um cavalo. Trata-se de confiança... nelas mesmas, em seus animais, em mim. De fazê-las se conectarem com suas montarias. Limpar um monte de estrume, por exemplo, pode ajudá-las a compreender isso.  
Ele sorriu.  
- Não vou discutir com você.  
- Mesmo assim, são crianças, portanto diversão é uma parte importante da programação. E ainda estão aprendendo, por isso nem sempre conseguem fazer um bom trabalho como cavalariços. Além disso, sempre acaba faltando tempo para cuidarem apropriadamente dos animais, tratando os pequenos ferimentos deles e controlando pragas como infestação por percevejos.  
- Comecei minha ilustre carreira com um escovão numa das mãos e uma barra de sabão na outra, limpando selins.  
Impulsivamente, Harry apanhou uma flor branca em uma das árvores e a colocou no cabelo de Gina. O gesto, por seu charme ingênuo, a desconcertou, fazendo-a lembrar que estavam caminhando juntos ao luar, cercados por flores.  
"Não é uma boa idéia", lembrou a si mesma.  
- Tudo bem então. Se e quando você tiver um tempo livre, sempre poderei lhe arranjar um forcado extra.  
Quando Gina fez menção de voltar para a casa, Harry segurou-a outra vez pela mão.  
- Não entre agora. A noite está realmente linda, e seria um pecado desperdiçá-la dormindo.  
A voz dele era adorável, num tom muito confortador. Mas Gina ainda não conseguia encontrar uma explicação para o fato de aquela voz fazê-la tremer.  
- Nós dois temos que acordar muito cedo amanhã.  
- Verdade, mas felizmente somos jovens, não é? Eu vi a sua medalha.  
Distraída, ela esqueceu de soltar sua mão da de Harry.  
- Minha medalha?  
- Sua medalha olímpica. Fui procurá-la mais cedo no escritório da academia.  
- A medalha serve como isca para os pais que podem pagar pelo treinamento dos filhos.  
- É uma coisa da qual deve se orgulhar.  
- E me orgulho. - Com a mão livre, Gina ajeitou os cabelos desarranjados pela forte brisa noturna. A ponta de seus dedos tocou de leve nas pétalas da flor que Harry havia colocado ali. - Mas isso não me define.  
- E o que a definiria... como é mesmo? Uma gravata inglesa?  
A risada escapou facilmente dos lábios dela, amenizando a estranha tensão que aquele encontro furtivo causara.  
- É surpreendente, sabia? Mas acho que, com o tempo, se me esforçar um pouco, posso acabar gostando de você.  
- Tenho todo o tempo do mundo. - Harry soltou a mão de Gina e começou a brincar com as pontas dos cachos do cabelo dela. - Você é do tipo brincalhão - murmurou.  
- Não, não particularmente. - Na maior parte do tempo, pelo menos, ela pensou.  
- Desculpe-me, mas eu gosto de tocar - ele confessou, acariciando os cabelos de Gina mais uma vez. - Ajuda a fazer... uma conexão. Pode-se aprender muito por meio de um toque.  
-Eu não... - Ela emudeceu quando aqueles dedos fortes tocaram-na com firmeza na parte posterior do pescoço.  
- Aprendi que as pessoas costumam carregar toda a tensão bem aqui, na base da nuca. Todas as preocupações que nem chegam a demonstrar em seus rostos. Ainda mais você, Ginay, que parece ter um talento natural para atriz. Isso pode enganar um homem.  
A tensão estava se dissolvendo sob o toque dos dedos de Harry, e mudando toda para outra parte do corpo. Uma espécie de sufocamento, misturado a um estranho calor que a dominou por dentro. A pressão que lhe oprimia o peito foi tão súbita que por um instante teve dificuldade para respirar. Os músculos de seu estômago começaram a se retorcer. A doer.  
- Meu rosto não tem nada a ver com a pessoa que realmente sou.  
- Talvez não, mas mesmo assim não consigo deixar de ter prazer ao admirá-lo.  
Se Ginanão ficasse trêmula, ele poderia ter resistido. Era um erro. Porém Harry já cometera erros antes, e com toda certeza voltaria a cometê-los. Havia aquele luar e no ar o perfume das últimas flores desabrochadas. Além disso, que tipo de homem se afastaria de uma linda mulher que tremia sob seu toque?  
"Não este aqui", ele pensou.  
- Uma noite linda demais para ser desperdiçada - murmurou de novo, inclinando-se na direção dela. Gina retrocedeu alguns milímetros, quando os lábios de Harry se aproximaram dos seus, mas os dedos fortes continuavam acariciando-a na nuca, mantendo-a próxima. O olhar dele baixou para os lábios carnudos, depois voltou a se fixar nos olhos dela.  
E ele sorriu.  
- Cushla machree - sussurrou como se recitasse um encanto, e Gina, de fato, ficou enfeitiçada.  
Os lábios dos dois roçaram-se. Tudo dentro de seu corpo a incitava a entregar-se languidamente. Harry puxou-a para mais perto de si, ajustando aquele delicado corpo feminino ao seu, encaixando ângulos e curvas. A? mesmo tempo, suas mãos deslizavam para cima e para baixo pela espinha dorsal dela.  
Um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Gina, e um segundo depois eles já estavam entreabertos, esperando pelos de Harry. E então ele a beijou.  
Harry sempre se comportara com gentileza diante da fragilidade. Mas a súbita e inesperada rendição de Gina a ele, a ela mesma, o apanhara de surpresa. Sem dúvida esperava alguma resistência. Teria compreendido tudo... desdém, frieza e até mesmo uma reação furiosa. Mas aquilo... Oh, não, a reação de Gina o abalou profundamente.  
-Mais - ele murmurou contra os lábios dela. - Só mais um pouco. - E voltou a beijá-la com furor.  
Um som abafado saiu da garganta de Gina, um ronronar que pareceu música aos ouvidos de Harry. Por um instante o coração dele parou, e então disparou como um cavalo selvagem numa pradaria.  
O choque fez com que interrompesse o beijo e a encarasse, com a estranha sensação de alguém que subitamente tivesse percebido estar segurando um tigre nos braços em vez de um simples gatinho.  
Como podia ter esquecido que aquilo era um erro? Nada mais que um grande erro. Agora estava completamente nas mãos dela.  
- Droga.  
Gina piscou, confusa, tentando compreender o motivo da abrupta mudança de comportamento de Harry. O rosto dele agora era duro, e o toque de seus dedos, que continuavam pousados em sua nuca, já não era tão suave. Sentindo os próprios joelhos falsearem, ela respirou fundo e manteve o controle. Não estava disposta a dar mais um espetáculo de fraqueza.  
- Deixe-me ir.  
- Eu não a forcei. 

(...)

Comenteem ;**


	7. Chapter 7

- Não sugeri que tivesse feito isso.  
Os lábios de Gina ainda estavam amortecidos pela pressão recebida, e sentia o estômago retorcido como um saca-rolhas. Rumores diziam que era frígida, pensou. Ela mesma acreditara nisso. Entretanto, descobrir que a verdade era diferente não era motivo para celebrar. Para ser absolutamente franca, estava à beira do pânico.  
- Eu não quero isso. - Aquela vulnerabilidade, aquela ânsia.  
- Nem eu. - Harry soltou-a e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos num gesto nervoso. - O que só torna a situação mais complicada.  
- Mas só chegará a ser um problema se nós permitirmos... - Gina levou a mão ao peito, como se quisesse abafar o coração disparado. Era incrível que Harry não pudesse ouvi-lo. -Somos ambos adultos, capazes de responder por nossos próprios atos. Aquilo foi um lapso momentâneo de ambas as partes. Não vai acontecer de novo.  
- E se acontecer?  
- Não irá, porque tanto eu quanto você temos outras prioridades e... bem, uma coisa assim poderia atrapalhar tudo. Vamos esquecer. Boa noite.  
Gina caminhou para casa. Não correu, embora desejasse fazê-lo. Mas havia outra parte dela, uma da qual não se orgulhava, que desejava que Harry a detivesse.

Harry tinha esperança de que o tempo que passaria trabalhando duro na Flórida o ajudaria a conseguir fazer o que Gina dissera. Esquecer.  
Mas não foi o que aconteceu, e com o passar dos dias ele começou a achar tal pretensão ridícula. E como estava sofrendo, não via por que deixá-la escapar incólume daquela situação, pelo menos não tão facilmente.  
Sabia como lidar com mulheres, lembrou a si mesmo. Princesa ou não, Gina era uma mulher ardente por trás daquela máscara fria. E estava prestes a descobrir que não podia colocar Harry Potter de lado como se fosse um brinquedo usado.  
Saiu do estábulo principal carregando a mochila no ombro. Ainda não havia sequer passado no próprio alojamento, e dormira muito pouco durante a viagem de volta desde Hialeah. Podia ter retornado por via aérea, mas escolhera voltar no caminhão acompanhando os animais.  
Seus cavalos tinham ido muito bem, fazendo tudo o que Harry esperava deles. Isso o deixara orgulhoso e, evidentemente, um pouco mais rico. Certificar-se de que voltassem em segurança para a fazenda era o mínimo que podia fazer.  
Naquele momento, porém, tudo o que queria era um bom banho, fazer a barba e tomar uma caneca de chá decente.  
Mas não podia negar que trocaria todo esse prazer por mais um beijo de Gina.  
Decidiu que a procuraria assim que estivesse limpo e refrescado. Sim, eles precisavam ter uma breve conversa. Bastante breve, se conseguisse colocar as mãos nela outra vez. E, se fizesse isso, ele iria...  
A imagem erótica desapareceu de sua mente quando contornou o prédio da garagem e viu a mãe de Gina ajoelhada cuidando do canteiro de flores.  
Não era a coisa mais confortável do mundo encontrar a mãe quando se estava imaginando a filha nua, afinal de contas. E então Adélia ergueu a cabeça e ele pôde ver as lágrimas que corriam pelo rosto da mulher. Aquilo realmente o aturdiu.  
- Oh... sra. Weasley, o que aconteceu?  
- Harry. - Soluçando, ela limpou o rosto com a costa da mão. - E... eu estava aqui, sozinha, cuidando do jardim. Não imaginava que alguém pudesse aparecer... desculpe-me por constrangê-lo - emendou num fio de voz.  
- Hã... - "Diga alguma coisa, idiota", ele pensou, em pânico. Sempre se sentia um completo inútil quando via uma mulher chorando.  
- Estou sentindo falta de tio Charlie. Ele partiu ontem. - A mulher nem se esforçou para conter um suspiro. - Achei que se viesse até aqui, trabalhar no jardim da antiga casa dele, eu me sentiria melhor... mas saber que não o verei mais nos estábulos... Sei que ele tinha que ir. Mas...  
- Ah. - "Diabos, Potter, faça alguma coisa". Freneticamente, Harry puxou o lenço do bolso traseiro da calça. - Talvez a senhora devesse...  
- Obrigada. - Ela apanhou o lenço e logo em seguida Harry ajoelhou-se a seu lado.  
- Você deve saber como é, eu acho, por estar longe da sua família.  
- Bem, a minha não é tão unida, se é que me entende.  
-Família é sempre família. – Molly Weasley secou os olhos e se recompôs.  
Parecia tão jovem, Harry pensou. Nunca a imaginaria como a imagem de uma mãe de cinco filhos, com aquele boné na cabeça e a calça jeans surrada. E ele agiu com espontaneidade, tomando-a pela mão.  
Por um momento, ela recostou a cabeça no ombro másculo e voltou a suspirar.  
- Charlie mudou minha vida quando me trouxe para cá. No começo me senti muito deslocada, claro. Uma nova casa, pessoas novas... um novo país, afinal. E fazia muitos anos que eu só via Charlie em fotografias. Na verdade, não o via desde que eu era um bebê. Mas quando, finalmente, nos encontramos, tudo mudou para melhor. Não sei o que teria sido feito de minha vida sem ele.  
Aparentemente, Molly precisava conversar com alguém. Harry preferiu não se impor, deixando-a falar e sendo apenas um bom ouvinte.  
- Ainda bem que não chorei na frente de Arthur ou das crianças. Eles também sentem a falta de Charlie. Consegui manter o controle até chegar aqui. Foi nesta casa que eu vivi quando vim para Royal Meadows. O quarto com paredes verdes e cortinas brancas na casa da garagem. Eu era tão jovem...  
- Fala como se fosse uma velha decrépita agora - Harry protestou, sentindo-se aliviado por conseguir fazê-la rir.  
- Bem, talvez não esteja decrépita... mas naquela época eu era bem inexperiente. Nunca tinha visto um lugar como este em toda a minha vida, e iria viver bem no meio dele graças a Charlie. Se não fosse por ele, creio que Arthur jamais se interessaria em olhar uma segunda vez para uma simples cavalariça.  
- Cavalariça. - Harry arregalou os olhos. – Achei que isso... bem, achei que isso não passasse de uma lorota.  
- Claro que não - Molly replicou com indisfarçável orgulho. - Trabalhei duro quando cheguei aqui, não tenha dúvida. E era uma excelente cavalariça. Eu mesma treinei o pai de Prince, Majesty.  
Harry sentou-se no chão e abraçou os próprios joelhos.  
- A senhora treinou Majesty?  
- Pode apostar que sim, e o levei pessoalmente ao seu primeiro Derby. Oh, eu adorava aquele cavalo. Você sabe como é...  
- Sim, eu sei.  
- Nós o perdemos no ano passado. Teve uma vida longa e próspera, o nosso velho Majesty. Acho que foi a morte dele que levou Charlie a decidir-se por uma aposentaria definitiva. De qualquer forma, creio que os ares da Irlanda farão tão bem a ele quanto o convívio com os animais daqui, e isso é um conforto. Como você foi para mim agora, Harry. Muito obrigada.  
- Eu não fiz nada. Só não agüento ver ninguém chorando.  
- Você me ouviu. - Ela devolveu o lenço a ele.  
- É que lágrimas me deixam sem fala. Oh, a senhora está com um pouco de sujeira no rosto, deixe-me limpar.  
Gina apareceu no jardim a tempo de ver Harry limpando gentilmente o rosto de Molly com seu lenço azul. E a primeira coisa que notou, obviamente, foram os olhos avermelhados da mãe.  
- O que é isso? O que você fez? - Fuzilando Harry com o olhar, ela envolveu os ombros da mãe num abraço.  
- Nada. Eu só nocauteei sua mãe e a chutei algumas vezes enquanto ela estava no chão.  
- Gina! - Com um riso surpreso, Molly segurou as mãos da filha. - Harry nada fez, a não ser me oferecer seu ombro amigo enquanto eu chorava por causa do tio Charlie.  
- Oh, mamãe. – Gina pressionou carinhosamente o rosto contra o de Molly. - Não fique triste.  
- Eu tinha que ficar... um pouco. Mas agora estou melhor. - Ela inclinou-se para a frente, surpreendendo Harry com um beijo no rosto. - Você é um ótimo rapaz, e muito paciente também.  
Ele colocou-se em pé para ajudá-la a levantar-se.  
- Não é a reputação que eu tenho, sra. Weasley.  
- Isso porque as pessoas não se aproximam o bastante para notar. Deve me chamar de Molly, agora que chorei no seu ombro. Bem... acho que vou até o estábulo dar uma olhada em nossos campeões. Com licença.  
- Ela nunca chora - Gina murmurou assim que a mãe se afastou. - A não ser quando está muito feliz ou muito triste. Sinto muito por tê-lo acusado daquele jeito, mas quando a vi chorando, eu perdi a cabeça.  
- Lágrimas também me afetam, então deixe estar.  
Ela assentiu, depois olhou ao redor como se procurasse algo para dizer.  
- Ouvi dizer que você foi muito bem em Hialeah.  
- Fomos bem. Herói corre particularmente bem em pistas de grama.  
- Sim, eu o vi nascer. Vive para correr. - Gina notou a mochila no chão. - E veja você. Nem bem chegou e já teve uma mulher chorando em seu ombro e outra o acusando. Realmente sinto muito.  
- Sente o bastante para me preparar um bule de chá enquanto eu tomo banho?  
- E... eu... tudo bem, mas tenho menos de uma hora.  
- Vai demorar muito menos para preparar aquele chá. - Satisfeito, ele começou a subir a escada ao lado da garagem. - Você vai dar aula hoje à tarde?  
- Sim. - Encurralada, Gina encolheu os ombros e o seguiu. Harry fora gentil com sua mãe, por isso devia retribuir a ele. - Às três e meia. Mas ainda tenho algumas coisas para fazer antes que os alunos cheguem.  
- Bem, não vou detê-la por muito tempo. Creio que sabe onde fica a cozinha.  
Sem esperar a resposta, ele entrou na suíte principal e fechou a porta atrás de si. Nem chegou a ver a expressão aturdida de Gina.  
Estar nos domínios de Harry preparando-lhe chá não era a forma como planejara lidar com a situação delicada que os envolvia. Para ser franca, nos últimos dias chegara à conclusão de que era melhor manter uma prudente, porém amistosa, distância em relação a ele. O que havia acontecido noites antes não passara de uma tolice. Nada sério.  
Incrível.  
Gina meneou a cabeça e procurou pelo pote de chá que Charlie sempre guardava no armário. Não, não havia nada com que se preocupar. Na verdade, devia até ser grata a Harry de certa forma. Ele lhe mostrara que não era indiferente aos homens, como já chegara a acreditar. Sempre ficava incomodada por nunca ter sentido aquele desejo ardente que as amigas viviam mencionando em conversas.  
Bem, com certeza tinha sido isso o que sentira nos braços de Harry Potter. E era uma coisa boa, saudável. Alguém, finalmente, a apanhara na hora certa, no lugar certo e da maneira correta. E se tinha acontecido uma vez, aconteceria de novo.  
Com outra pessoa, claro. E só quando ela decidisse.  
Terminou de fazer o chá e colocou-o sobre a mesa para esfriar, e então foi procurar uma caneca no armário alto que ficava sobre a geladeira.  
- Eu pego isso. - Surgindo do nada, Harry pegou-a de surpresa, praticamente comprimindo o corpo dela entre a geladeira e o próprio corpo.  
Quando ele esticou o braço para apanhar a caneca no alto, Gina pôde sentir o cheiro da colônia pós-barba que Harry usava. No mesmo instante sentiu a boca ficar seca.  
- Decidi que não quero esquecer.  
Ela estava concentrada em manter o ritmo da própria respiração.  
- O quê?  
- E também decidi que tampouco não vou deixá-la esquecer.  
Gina tentou engolir, mas sua garganta não cooperava.  
- Nós concordamos...  
- Não, não é verdade. - Harry colocou a caneca no balcão ao lado. - Só concordamos que não queríamos isso. - O rabo-de-cavalo que ela usava deixava a adorável curva do pescoço nua. Ele encostou os lábios ali. - E eu diria que também concordamos quanto a existir uma atração mútua entre nós.  
A tempestade estava de volta, uma onda de calor que descia pelo pescoço de Gina e parecia queimar-lhe a espinha por dentro.  
- Nós nem nos conhecemos...  
- Conheço o seu gosto - ele murmurou, voltando a beijá-la na nuca. - E seu cheiro. Vejo seu rosto em minha mente o tempo todo, mesmo quando não quero. -Virando-a, encarou-a fixamente. - Por que você deveria ter escolha, quando eu não tenho?  
Os lábios de Harry cobriram os de Gina num beijo ansioso. Com as mãos fortes, ele pressionava o corpo dela contra o seu.  
E dessa vez Gina sentiu mais raiva que paixão naquele abraço. Aturdida, percebeu que achava tal contato inexplicavelmente excitante.  
- Não estou pronta para isso - ela lutou para se livrar dos braços dele. - Não estou pronta. Consegue entender?  
- Não. - Mas Harry compreendeu o que o olhar de Gina dizia. Ele a assustara, e não tinha o direito de fazer isso. - Talvez porque eu não queira entender. - Ao dizer isso, afastou-se, deixando-a livre. – Sua mãe disse que eu era paciente. Pode ser, em determinadas circunstâncias. Vou esperar, porque você virá a mim. Existe algo entre nós, uma coisa estranha e vibrante... por isso sei que virá até mim quando estiver pronta.  
- É uma linha muito fina a que separa a autoconfiança da arrogância, Harry. Tome cuidado – Gina sugeriu enquanto se afastava em direção à porta.  
- Senti saudade de você.  
A mão dela deteve-se sobre a maçaneta da porta sem abri-la.  
- Sabe mesmo dizer a coisa certa - murmurou.  
- Pode ser. Mas realmente senti a sua falta. Obrigado pelo chá.  
Gina suspirou.  
- Seja bem-vindo - murmurou, deixando-o sozinho um segundo depois.

(...)

Ps: Me desculpem pela demora :/

Comenteem ;**


	8. Chapter 8

Bad Betty realmente merecia o nome que possuía. Ela não apenas se metia em encrencas como procurava por elas. Nada parecia agradá-la mais do que morder os cavalariços de surpresa. A não ser dar coices nos jóqueis. Perseguia os potros menores quando estava solta no pasto, e, ainda por cima, criava a maior confusão na hora de voltar para sua baia no estábulo, à noite.  
Por todos esses motivos, e muitos mais, Harry a adorava.  
O alívio dos cavalariços foi unânime quando ele optou por treiná-la pessoalmente. Betty vivia testando-o, e embora Harry raramente baixasse a guarda quando estava em sua companhia, ainda restaram muitos arranhões causados por ela.  
Havia funcionários que a chamavam de devoradora de homens, mas Harry sabia qual era a verdade. Ela era uma rebelde. E uma vencedora. Só era preciso ensiná-la a competir sem que perdesse .aquele espírito selvagem.  
Quando a levava para os exercícios no paddock maior, ela fingia ignorá-lo. Mesmo assim, ao ouvir Harry falar, Bad Betty erguia as orelhas e o olhava de relance. De qualquer forma, os dias de trabalho árduo foram recompensados quando, finalmente, conseguiu  
fazê-la cavalgar com regularidade.  
- Ah, assim mesmo. Que beleza você é. – Harry gostaria de ter consigo uma máquina fotográfica para eternizar aquele momento, a maravilhosa égua já com postura de campeã, cavalgando com perfeição tendo ao fundo as colinas verdes emolduradas por um céu muito azul.  
Sem dúvida seria um belo retrato, e pareceria um milagre para as pessoas que não acreditavam que ele podia recuperar aquela selvagem. Mas outros, como Arthur e Gina, saberiam apreciar o momento. Teriam certeza de que estavam diante de uma futura campeã.  
Harry elogiou Betty mais uma vez ao aproximar-se para recompensá-la com um afago, e conseguiu enxergar algo nos olhos faiscantes da égua.  
Ele viu o próprio destino.  
- Seremos nós dois, você e eu - disse em voz baixa. - Nascemos para ficar juntos. As pessoas que não nos entendem nos chamam apenas de rebeldes. Mas vamos vencer muitas corridas, não vamos?  
Observar era irresistível. Tinha muito trabalho para fazer, pilhas de relatórios para concluir. Mas podia se dar ao luxo de passar alguns momentos de um dia brilhante e glorioso de setembro como aquele para presenciar um pouco de magia, não é?  
Gina encostou-se na cerca do paddock, apreciando a visão de Harry e Betty treinando. Seu pai acertara ao contratá-lo. Havia uma conexão entre homem e animal que era forte, ainda mais tangível que a corda que os ligava. Ela podia sentir aquilo. Divertimento, afeição, desafio.  
Era algo que não podia ser ensinado. Simplesmente existia.  
Sabia que Harry arranjava tempo para acompanhar cada animal da fazenda, quando não estava fora da cidade numa corrida. Isso não era nada fácil num lugar tão grande quanto o Royal Meadows. Mas era o tipo de toque pessoal que fazia a diferença. Um treinador de cavalos esperto sabia que quanto mais um animal era tocado, incentivado durante a juventude, melhor responderia ao treinamento mais tarde.  
- Ela parece boa, não acha? - Harry perguntou ao soltar acorda para que a égua realizasse seu último galope com mais liberdade.  
- Muito. Você fez um progresso considerável com ela.  
- Nós dois fizemos progresso juntos, temos uma química especial. Betty já está pronta para sentir um cavaleiro sobre ela.  
Conhecendo a reputação de Betty, Gina revirou os olhos e suspirou.  
- E em quem você está pensando para tentar essa façanha?  
Gradualmente, Harry diminuiu acorda, e Betty passou a trotar.  
- Quer o trabalho?  
- Já tenho muito trabalho, obrigada. - Mas era tentador.  
Ele sabia que uma semente plantada precisava ser deixada sozinha para germinar.  
- Bem, Betty vai sentir o peso de alguém montado nela amanhã pela manhã. -Diminuiu a corda mais uma vez, trazendo a égua para junto de si, e então os dois foram até Gina.  
Harry acariciou o pescoço do animal, que se inclinou para cheirar a bolsa que ele levava na cintura, e depois virou a cabeça para o outro lado.  
- Ela quer que eu saiba que não se importa com as maçãs que eu tenho aqui. Não, ela não dá a mínima... - Harry enrrolou a corda num dos mourões da cerca, retirou uma maçã da bolsa e um canivete do bolso da calça. Cortou a fruta no meio. -Talvez eu deva oferecer esta delícia para esta moça bonita aqui.  
Quando o viu oferecendo a maçã para Gina, Betty deu-lhe uma cabeçada que o arremessou contra acerca.  
- Agora ela quer a minha atenção. Gostaria de uma destas, querida?  
Ele estendeu o braço. Betty comeu na palma de sua mão, mas manteve um ar altivo e cheio de dignidade.  
- Ela me ama.  
- Ela ama as suas maçãs - Gina comentou.  
- Oh, não é apenas isso. Veja só... - Antes que Gina pudesse reagir, Harry a segurou pela parte de trás do pescoço e puxou-a para mais perto, roçando os lábios nos dela de maneira provocante.  
Betty bufou, agitada, e o cabeceou outra vez.  
- Você viu? - Harry sorriu maliciosamente antes de soltar Gina. - Ciumenta. Ela não admite que eu tenha qualquer afeição por outra mulher.  
- Da próxima vez beije-a, ou pode se machucar.  
- Eu teria merecido, e não me importaria, juro.  
- Cavalos são mais facilmente seduzidos que mulheres, Potter. - Gina pegou uma maçã na bolsa que ele carregava. - Eu só gosto das suas maçãs - informou, afastando-se a passos largos na direção da academia.  
- Essa é bem parecida com você. - Ele confidenciou para Betty, ainda observando Gina se afastar. – O que será que me atrai tanto em mulheres difíceis?

Gina não planejou descer até o estábulo dos potros. Mas naquela manhã acordara cedo e já terminara suas tarefas matinais. Além disso, estava curiosa. Quando entrou pela porta dos fundos do estábulo, piscando para se acostumar com a penumbra, a primeira coisa que ouviu foi a voz de Harry.  
Aquilo a fez sorrir. Na verdade, foi o tom exasperado da voz que provocou o sorriso.  
- Vamos lá, Jim, você perdeu o sorteio. Não pode dar para trás.  
- Não é isso. Estou apenas me preparando.  
O jovem cavalariço estava com os dentes cerrados, flexionando o pescoço, quando Gina entrou na baia.  
- Bom dia. Ouvi dizer que você pegou o menor palito, Jim.  
- Sim, eu e o meu azar. - Ele lançou um olhar ressentido para Betty. - Aquela lá quer me comer.  
- Eu diria que ela vai preferir derrubá-lo e depois lhe dar um coice - Harry murmurou, desgostoso. - Vamos lá, rapaz, você só está deixando Betty saber que é capaz de intimidá-lo. Vai entrar para a história hoje... Será o primeiro a montar a próxima ganhadora da Tríplice Coroa.  
Como se reagisse àquela predição, Betty bufou, agitando-se toda enquanto Harry tentava mantê-la presa pelas rédeas. Os olhos de Jim estavam arregalados como duas enormes bolas brancas, e seu rosto empalideceu ainda mais.  
- Eu farei isso. - Gina não sabia ao certo se estava fazendo aquilo pelo desafio ou simplesmente por compaixão pelo aterrorizado rapaz. - Se vai ser um momento histórico, um Grant deve montar a futura campeã. - Ela sorriu para Jim ao dizer isso. – Agora me passe a jaqueta e o chapéu.  
- Tem certeza? - Com mais esperança que vergonha, Jim olhou de Gina para Harry.  
- Ela é a chefe. De certa forma - Harry replicou.  
- Mas isso causará um enorme abalo a sua reputação, Jim.  
- Prefiro engolir a minha reputação e salvar a minha pele. - Apressado, o rapaz virou as costas e começou a caminhar para a porta. Como se sentisse sua chance, Betty bufou, agitou-se e apoiou-se nas patas da frente para dar o coice. Harry praguejou, atirando-se sobre Jim a fim de protegê-lo, e acabou recebendo o impacto das patas diretamente nas costelas.  
Houve silêncio por uma fração de segundo, o que só acrescentou mais impacto ao ocorrido. Gina não pensou duas vezes para entrar na baia e segurar as rédeas e controlar a égua. Em seguida, olhou para o chão, onde Harry continuava deitado.  
- Ela machucou você?  
- Não tanto como queria. - "Mas o bastante para me fazer perder a respiração e ver estrelas", ele concluiu, irritado.  
Em seguida Harry tirou os cabelos dos olhos, secou o suor do rosto e massageou o próprio pescoço.  
- Nossa, cara... Harry, eu sinto muito - Jim murmurou.  
- Devia ter mais bom senso antes de dar as costas para uma encrenqueira como essa -ele replicou. - Da próxima vez vou deixá-la acertar sua cabeça. Agora caia fora daqui. Ela sabe que já dominou você. Para trás - ordenou para Gina no mesmo tom frio de comando, e então tomou as rédeas e puxou-as com força até forçar Betty a ficar de cabeça baixa.  
- Então é assim que vai ser? Prefere a sua própria teimosia à glória? E eu perdi todo esse tempo com você? Talvez não queira correr. Podemos apenas esperar até a próxima temporada e trazer um garanhão para montá-la, e depois soltá-la no pasto. Mas desse jeito nunca vai saber, nunca mesmo, o que é vencer.  
A apenas alguns passos de distância, Gina vestiu a jaqueta e o boné. E esperou. Havia uma marca de ferradura na camisa de Harry, e seus cabelos estavam revoltos e desarrumados. Havia muito suor no peito e nos braços musculosos, e ele usava botas bastante surradas.  
Harry tinha a aparência de um verdadeiro encantador de cavalos. Poderoso. Confiante. E arrogante o bastante para acreditar que podia vencer um animal com mais de cinco vezes o seu peso.  
Harry continuou falando, mas agora em gaélico. Expressava-se lentamente, com um ritmo compassado e cheio de ternura. Quase uma melodia, Gina pensou. Uma melodia que pairava no ar com um poder hipnótico.  
A égua estava quieta agora, seus olhos castanho-escuros focalizados nos verdes de Harry.  
Seduzida, Gina concluiu. Estava assistindo a um tipo de sedução. Betty faria qualquer coisa por ele. Aliás, quem seria capaz de resistir àquele toque carinhoso, ao poder incrível daquela voz?  
-Entre aqui - Harry disse para Gina. - Deixe-a cheirá-la. Depois toque-a, para que ela possa sentir você.  
- Eu sei como isso funciona - Gina murmurou. Mas nunca vira acontecer daquele jeito, tinha de admitir.  
Ela entrou na baia, passou as mãos gentilmente sobre o pescoço e o flanco de Betty. Sentiu os músculos pulsando sob seus dedos, e notou que a égua não tirava os olhos de Harry.  
- Já vi inúmeras pessoas, trabalhando de inúmeras maneiras com inúmeros cavalos  
- Gina falou em voz baixa enquanto acariciava Betty. E, como a égua, não tirava os olhos de Harry. - Mas nunca ninguém como você. Você tem um dom.  
Os olhos dele estreitaram-se, encontrando-se com os dela por um segundo.  
- É Betty quem tem um dom. Fale com ela.  
- Betty. Minha garota. Você assustou o pobre Jim, não é mesmo? Mas não me assusta. Acho você linda.  
- Ela viu as orelhas do animal se abaixarem e os músculos poderosos retesarem-se sob seus dedos, mas continuou falando. - Quer correr, não é? Bem, não pode fazer isso sozinha. Garanto que não vai doer nada, nem precisa se preocupar. Sei que você é orgulho puro.  
Mais uma vez, Gina olhou para Harry. 


	9. Chapter 9

- Orgulho puro - repetiu, entendendo, ao mesmo tempo, homem e animal. - Mas não poderá experimentar o orgulho dos vitoriosos se não passar por esse estágio.  
Quando Harry apertou o selim, todos por perto prenderam a respiração. Então Gina conduziu Betty para fora da baia, apoiou o pé no joelho dobrado de Harry, tomou impulso e montou cuidadosamente.  
Já se encontrava sobre a sela, mas sabia que Betty ainda estava dando as cartas. Sabia o que podia acontecer se o animal ficasse descontrolado. Um movimento errado, ou precipitado, e num instante poderia ficar debaixo de quinhentos quilos de pura agitação.  
Harry manteve a voz suave, acalmando sua pupila. Então Betty começou a estranhar o peso sobre suas costas, começou a relinchar, dando passos para frente e para trás, agitando a cabeça. Gina inclinou-se sobre o pescoço da égua e. juntou sua voz à de Harry.  
- Acostume-se com isso – ordenou com firmeza. - Você nasceu para isso.  
- Chegou a hora, querida. - Os lábios dele mantinham um sorriso enquanto acalmava Betty. - Já não está mais com medo, certo? Você agora tem uma princesa em suas costas, mas ainda é minha rainha.  
- Quer dizer que fui desvalorizada? - Gina não sabia ao certo se sentia-se aturdida ou insultada.  
A agitação da égua diminuiu gradualmente. Harry apanhou uma maçã no bolso e entregou-a a Betty.  
- Está indo bem.  
- Ela gostaria de me derrubar agora mesmo.  
- Oh, claro que gostaria, mas não está tentando fazer isso no momento. Você também está indo bem. - O olhar dele subiu até encontrar o de Gina. – É tão natural fazendo isso quanto ela. Você sabe, ambas têm sangue azul.  
- Estamos fazendo história, Harry?  
- Pode apostar -ele replicou, beijando Betty um pouco acima do nariz.  
Gina passou a maior parte da manhã com Harry. Desmontando, montando de novo, sentada em silêncio enquanto ele as conduzia lentamente pelo interior do estábulo. Betty deu algumas cabeçadas, mas os cavalariços presentes sabiam que ela só fazia isso para se mostrar.  
- Vamos tentar um pequeno trote com ela?  
Por um instante Gina quis recusar. Tinha muito trabalho para fazer e já desperdiçara grande parte do dia ali. Mas sentir o calor daquela égua lhe causava um estranho prazer, e além disso adorava desafios. Compensaria tudo trabalhando na papelada da academia à noite.  
- Se acha que ela está pronta...  
- Oh, ela está. Só não sei ao certo se nós estamos preparados para Betty. - Harry amarrou uma corda num suporte do arreio e então levou-as para fora do estábulo, conduzindo-as para o paddock menor.  
A pista era cercada por uma parede alta, para dar aos profissionais privacidade para o trabalho diário e preveni-los, assim como aos animais, contra distrações. Quando estavam entrando pela cerca, Gina notou uma movimentação estranha e intensa entre os cavalariços e demais funcionários presentes. Muito dinheiro estava trocando de mãos.  
- Alguns deles apostaram que não iríamos conseguir domar Betty hoje - Harry disse.  
- Você acabou de me render quinhentos dólares.  
- Se eu soubesse que havia uma aposta, teria apostado em mim mesma.  
Ele ergueu a cabeça.  
- Como assim?  
- Sempre jogo para ganhar.  
Harry parou no início da pista e entregou as rédeas para Gina com um sorriso.  
- Ela é toda sua agora.  
- Isso é só uma maneira de dizer, não é? Afinal de contas, esta aqui jamais será totalmente de ninguém - ela replicou, iniciando um trote suave com Betty.  
As duas juntas formavam um belo retrato, Harry disse a si mesmo. Espetacular. Uma égua puro-sangue de longas pernas, com um porte perfeito e um perfil real, e a delicada mulher que a montava.  
Se um dia desejasse ter seu' próprio cavalo, coisa que nunca quisera, teria de ser Betty.  
E se um dia desejasse uma mulher para si...  
Bem, tratava-se da mesma coisa. Harry nunca quisera as responsabilidades que vinham junto com a posse. E nenhuma das duas poderia ser dele em qualquer hipótese. Pelo menos, porém, sabia que guardaria para sempre parte das duas em seu coração.  
Em relação à égua, tinha consciência de que participaria da transformação dela numa verdadeira campeã, algo que constituía uma experiência única. E quanto à mulher, para sempre teria na memória a recordação daquele rapto de prazer furtivo que acontecera inesperadamente numa noite de verão. Talvez isso tivesse ocorrido só uma vez e nunca mais se repetiria. Mas, nesse caso, uma vez era o bastante para toda a vida. c:  
Por outro lado, porém, também sabia que, apesar de todos os riscos para ambos, a experiência dele com a princesa Weasley ainda não estava terminada. E ficava mais convencido disso cada vez que trocavam olhares. E hoje sabia que a própria Gina compreendia isso. Bastava que se encontrassem na hora e no lugar certos e... Bem, na verdade tudo dependia exclusivamente da vontade dela.  
- Elas parecem se entender.  
Harry não estremeceu, mas quase o fez. Era inconveniente ter o pai da mulher com quem se estava fantasiando interrompendo uma imagem mental tão erótica. Sobretudo quando tal homem era também seu empregador.  
- Concordo inteiramente. Betty precisa de alguém com mão firme, e sua filha tem.  
- Sempre teve. - Arthur deu um tapinha nas costas de Harry num gesto automático, mas se arrependeu imediatamente. - Oh, desculpe-me... Eu encontrei Jim, e ele me confessou tudo. Você levou um coice.  
- Não foi nada. - Mentira. Ele imaginava que teria as costelas doendo por semanas.  
- Passe na enfermaria para dar uma olhada nisso. - O tom era casual, mas não deixava de ser uma ordem e Arthur  
- Farei isso logo que puder. A culpa não foi de Jim. Eu não devia tê-lo pressionado tanto.  
- Jim é jovem - Arthur concordou. - Mas isso faz parte do trabalho dele. No momento está se sentindo muito mal pelo que aconteceu.  
- É um bom rapaz, Arthur. Só que ainda está um pouco verde. Acho que vou levá-lo comigo para as corridas com mais freqüência, deixá-lo se acostumar com a atmosfera das competições.  
- É uma boa idéia. Você vive tendo boas idéias - Weasley emendou com um sorriso.  
- Para isso você me paga tão bem. - Harry hesitou por um instante, então continuou:  
- Betty não é apenas sua melhor aposta para o derby, ele vai vencê-lo para você. E eu aposto todo o meu salário anual como também vencerá a Tríplice Coroa.  
- É uma aposta e tanto...  
- Não para Betty. Garanto que ela vai quebrar todos os recordes da prova. E quando chegar a hora de cruzá-la, deve ser com Zeus. Eu fiz as planilhas – Harry prosseguiu. - Sei que você e Rony cuidam pessoalmente disso, mas...  
- Vou dar uma olhada nas suas planilhas, Harry.  
Harry assentiu, virando-se para observar Betty.  
- Nem precisei estudar muito as planilhas dela. É que simplesmente sei. Às vezes...  
- Sem pensar, ele pegou-se olhando para Gina - nós apenas sabemos.  
- Entendo. - Com uma expressão compenetrada, Arthur examinou a forma perfeita de Betty. - Trabalhe num planejamento de corridas que acha que funcionará para ela... quando estiver pronta. Conversaremos sobre isso.  
Gina cavalgou até onde os dois se encontravam, freando o trote de Betty com as rédeas e um firme comando vocal.  
- Creio que ela decidiu me tolerar.  
- O que achou, filha? - Harry acariciou o pescoço da égua, ignorando o comportamento raivoso que o animal apresentara .anteriormente.  
- Ela não é comum - Gina começou. – Embora sempre tenha apresentado problemas de comportamento antes que Harry começasse a treiná-la. É muito esperta. Aprende rápido, muito rápido. O que significa que sempre devemos estar um passo adiante dela. Ainda é cedo para afirmar, claro, mas eu diria que esta égua não vai nos decepcionar. Vai trabalhar duro, e será uma ótima corredora se for montada pela pessoa certa. Se eu ainda estivesse competindo, iria querê-la para mim.  
- Jamais seria uma saltadora. - Harry tirou uma maçã do bolso e a deu para Betty. -Foi feita para uma pista oval.  
- Ainda precisa provar que pode correr no meio de outros animais - Gina ponderou.  
- Você pode até precisar colocar viseiras nela.  
- Não nesta beleza, eu não acredito que seja necessário, Os outros cavalos não vão distraí-la. Serão competidores.  
- Veremos. - Gina desmontou e fez menção de entregar as rédeas para Harry, mas seu pai as tomou antes disso.  
- Vou levá-la para o estábulo.  
- Não precisa ficar preocupado - a filha murmurou enquanto Harry observava Arthur afastar-se com Betty.  
- Ela foi muito bem. Melhor do que eu esperava.  
- Hã? Oh, foi, sim, claro. Desculpe, mas eu estava pensando em outra coisa.  
- As costelas estão doendo? - Quando ele apenas encolheu os ombros, Gina meneou a cabeça. - Deixe-me dar uma olhada.  
- Ela mal raspou em mim.  
- Oh, pelo amor de Deus! - Impaciente, Gina fez exatamente o que faria com um de seus irmãos: arrancou a camiseta de Harry para fora das calças.  
- Bem, querida, se soubesse que estava tão ansiosa para tirar a minha roupa, eu teria colaborado mais, e num lugar mais discreto.  
- Cale a boca. Deus, Harry, você disse que não tinha sido nada!  
- Realmente não foi nada sério.  
A definição dele de "nada sério" era um hematoma com quase um palmo de largura, horrivelmente vermelho, roxo e negro.  
- Machismo é uma coisa tediosa, por isso, fique calado.  
Ele começou a sorrir, mas soltou um grito quando ela apalpou o local.  
- Diabos, mulher, se essa é a sua idéia de carinho, acho melhor eu esquecer você logo!  
- Você pode ter quebrado uma ou mais costelas. Precisa fazer uma radiografia.  
- Eu não preciso de porc... Ai! Santo Deus, pare de apalpar isso! - Ele tentou abaixar a camiseta, mas Gina simplesmente a ergueu outra vez.  
- Fique quieto, não seja infantil.  
- Um minuto atrás eu não devia ser machão, agora sou infantil. O que quer de mim?  
- Quero que seja mais maduro.  
- É difícil para um homem agir de forma madura quando uma mulher está tirando suas roupas em plena luz do dia. Garanto que, se der um beijinho no local, isso vai sarar logo. Já me machuquei antes. Por falar nisso, tenho uma linda cicatriz no traseiro que... Ai!  
- Tenho certeza de que deve ser linda. Um dos homens deve levar você já para a enfermaria. Vou mandar buscar a picape.  
- Ninguém vai me levar a lugar nenhum. Eu saberia se as minhas costelas estivessem quebradas. Já levei outros coices e...  
Gina calou-o pressionando o ferimento mais uma vez. Na verdade, estava certificando-se se não havia nenhuma hemorragia. Dessa vez Harry apenas gemeu.  
- Gina, você está me torturando.  
- Estava apenas tentando... - Ela emudeceu ao erguer a cabeça e fitá-lo nos olhos.  
Não havia sinal de dor ou irritação neles. Harry parecia apenas um tanto frustrado. E isso foi surpreendentemente gratificante.  
- Verdade?  
Era errado, uma tolice, mas saber que possuía aquele poder era uma coisa excitante. Ela deixou os dedos escorregarem outra vez pelas costas de Harry, para cima e para baixo.  
- Por que não me detém?  
Ele engoliu em seco.  
- Está sendo uma menina má, e sabe disso.  
- Talvez eu seja. Talvez eu goste... - Gina nunca agira de forma deliberadamente provocativa. Jamais quisera fazer isso. Por outro lado, nunca tivera um homem de verdade sob o domínio de seus dedos. – Talvez eu tenha pensado em você, Harry, como sugeriu no outro dia.  
- Escolheu uma hora ótima para dizer isso... com toda essa gente, inclusive seu pai, em volta de nós.  
- Sim, isso também é verdade. Acho que gosto de me exibir .  
- Você é uma louca, Gina Weasley. Não deve provocar um homem adulto desse jeito.  
O tom das palavras de Harry era de censura, mas, para ela, foi como uma revelação.  
- Nunca tentei antes. Nenhum homem me atraiu o bastante. Você sim, e eu nem sei por quê.  
Quando ela abaixou as mãos, Harry segurou-a num dos pulsos. Ficou surpreso ao notar que a pulsação de Gina estava acelerada, sobretudo porque durante todo o tempo ela mantivera a mesma expressão fria e distante de sempre.  
- Acho que você também aprende depressa.  
- Gosto de pensar que sim. Se continuarmos, será a primeira vez...  
- Será o quê? - O rosto dele ficou imediatamente ruborizado, e então Gina começou a rir de maneira incontrolável.  
- A primeira vez que alguém consegue calar a sua boca - ela observou num tom malicioso. - Estou surpresa por descobrir que existe algo capaz de deixá-lo sem fala.  
- E... eu... .- Mas Harry não conseguia pensar direito.  
- Não tente achar as palavras certas. Isso seria patético, estragaria a sua imagem. -Gina teve que lutar para não rir de novo. A expressão aturdida de Harry Potter realmente a divertia muito. - Digamos apenas que nas atuais circunstâncias ambos temos muito a considerar. E agora já estou atrasada... preciso preparar minha aula da tarde.  
Ela se afastou gingando. Como se tivesse acabado de discutir sobre o clima, Harry pensou. E o deixou em brasas.  
Harry tinha se apaixonado pela nobreza, e a nobre em questão era filha de seu chefe. E, para piorar tudo, era inocente.  
Precisava ser completamente louco para tocar nela depois disso.  
Ele desejou que o coice de Betty tivesse acertado sua cabeça e acabado com tudo aquilo de uma vez. 

(...)


	10. Chapter 10

O trabalho estava quase concluído, Gina constatou, exausta. Tinha passado metade da noite cuidando dos livros contábeis da academia, e odiava fazer aquilo.  
Suspirando, ajeitou o corpo na cadeira e esfregou os olhos. Dentro de um ou dois anos a escola geraria lucro suficiente para justificar a contratação de um contador. Mas, por enquanto, ela não iria desperdiçar dinheiro com coisas que podia fazer sozinha. Não quando esse dinheiro poderia ser usado para subsidiar outro aluno ou para comprar um bom par de botas de montaria.  
Era tentador, em ocasiões como aquela, recorrer à sua conta bancária particular. Mas se tratava de uma questão de honra manter a escola funcionando com recursos próprios.  
Gina sentiu o cheiro do chá antes mesmo de virar-se e ver a mãe chegando.  
- O que está fazendo aqui, mãe? Passa da meia-noite.  
- Bem, eu estava acordada e vi luz em seu escritório. Pensei: "Acho que essa menina precisa de um pouco de combustível, já que decidiu passar a noite trabalhando". – Molly colocou o bule e uma bandeja sobre a mesa. - Chá e biscoitos.  
- Eu amo você.  
- Também a amo. Querida, seus olhos estão vermelhos. Por que não deixa isso de lado e vai dormir um pouco?  
- Estou prestes a terminar, mas a pausa é bem-vinda... e o combustível também. - Ela mordiscou um biscoito antes de sorver um bom gole do chá. – Eu me atrasei um pouco porque fiquei brincando hoje pela manhã.  
- Pelo que seu pai me disse, você, definitivamente, não estava brincando. - Molly puxou uma cadeira, aproximando-a da escrivaninha. - Ele está muito entusiasmado com a forma como Harry cuidou sozinho de Betty. Bem, na verdade, está feliz com o próprio Harry, e eu concordo com ele. Betty, de fato, é um desafio e tanto.  
- Humm. - Então era sobre Harry, Gina concluiu. - Ele tem um jeito muito especial de lidar com as coisas, mas parece estar funcionando.  
Por que se sentia nervosa? Sempre tinha discutido tudo com a mãe. Por que mudar isso agora?  
- Sinto-me atraída por ele.  
- Eu ficaria preocupada se você não sentisse isso. Harry é um excelente rapaz.  
- Mãe. - Gina segurou a mão de Molly. – Estou muito atraída por ele.  
O olhar de Adélia era brilhante, mas não surpreso.  
- Oh... Bem...  
- E ele está muito atraído por mim.  
- Entendo.  
- Não quero falar sobre isso com papai. Os homens não vêem esse tipo de coisa como nós.  
- Querida. - Depois de uma pausa, a mãe soltou um suspiro. - As mães também não enxergam esse tipo de coisa da mesma forma que as filhas. Você já é adulta e deve seguir suas próprias intuições. Mas ainda é minha filhinha, não é?  
- Nunca estive com um homem antes.  
- Eu sei. - O sorriso de Molly era suave, sábio. - Acredita que eu não saberia se algo tão importante tivesse acontecido com você? Eu a criei e sei que é tão exigente com os homens como é consigo mesma. Nenhum chegou à sua altura até hoje.  
Aquele era um terreno perigoso, Gina concluiu.  
- Eu não sei se é assim que penso em Harry. Porém me sinto diferente quando estou com ele. Eu o quero. Nunca quis ninguém antes. É excitante... e um pouco assustador.  
Molly levantou-se e passou os olhos pelas fotos e medalhas nas paredes.  
- Já conversamos sobre esse aspecto antes, quando você ainda era uma adolescente. Sobre responsabilidade e precaução.  
- Eu me lembro.  
- Gina, embora tudo isso seja importante, não vai lhe dizer... nem pode... o que é estar com um homem. É como uma força da natureza, algo que não podemos controlar racionalmente. Não é apenas um ato, embora alguns possam pensar assim. Cada pessoa entende a intimidade física de uma forma. Eu jamais lhe diria que se entregar a um homem significa o mesmo que perder a virtude. Não é assim... não precisa ser assim. Para mim, trata-se de uma abertura para um novo universo. Seu pai foi meu primeiro - ela murmurou. - E meu único homem.  
- Mãe. - Comovida, Gina tornou a segurar mãos de Molly. Eram mãos fortes. Tudo em relação à sua mãe era forte. -Que coisa bonita você acabou de me dizer.  
-S ó lhe peço para ter certeza, para não se entregar apenas ao desejo, mas também ouvir seu coração. Afinal de contas, o calor da paixão pode se transformar em gelo com o tempo.  
- Claro, mãe. - Sorrindo, ela levou às mãos de Molly aos lábios e as beijou. -Mas ele não é esse tipo de sujeito. E pode parecer estranho, mas foi a reação de Harry quando lhe contei que seria a minha primeira vez que me deu mais certeza. Você entende? Eu sei que também significo algo para ele.

Era realmente espantoso o fato de duas pessoas viverem e trabalharem no mesmo lugar e conseguirem evitar um ao outro por completo. Uma coisa em que se devia pensar.  
E Harry, de fato, pensou no assunto por vários dias. Havia trabalho bastante para mantê-lo ocupado e razões mais do que suficientes para que passasse mais tempo nas corridas do que na fazenda. Mas ele acabou concluindo que aquele tipo de comportamento não era digno. Na verdade, estava bem próximo da covardia.  
Além disso, tinha prometido a Gina que a ajudaria na escola de equitação e não fizera nada a respeito. Não era o tipo de homem que falta com a palavra empenhada, independente de quanto isso lhe custasse. Lembrou a si mesmo, enquanto caminhava até os estábulos de Gina, que também era um homem capaz de manter o autocontrole. E não tinha a menor intenção de seduzir ou tirar vantagem de uma mulher inocente.  
Essa decisão já estava tomada.  
Então ele entrou no estábulo e a viu. Não poderia dizer que ficou com água na boca, mas sentiu algo muito próximo disso.  
Gina vestia um daqueles trajes chiques outra vez... calça de montaria cor de chocolate e uma blusa creme que lhe emprestava uma aparência fluida. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, revoltos e selvagens como se ela tivesse acabado de correr ao vento. Antes de anunciar sua presença, Harry ainda teve tempo de vê-Ia retirar uma tira elástica de um dos bolsos e prender os cabelos, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos.  
Hary concluiu que o melhor lugar do universo para colocar as próprias mãos era dentro dos bolsos da calça, e rápido.  
- Acabaram as aulas?  
Gina ergueu a cabeça, ainda segurando os cabelos. Já estava começando a se perguntar quando o veria cruzar seu caminho de novo.  
- Por quê? Você por acaso está interessado em ter uma?  
Franzindo as sobrancelhas, ele achou melhor não dar nenhuma resposta que pudesse ser mal-interpretada.  
- Prometi que viria ajudá-la quando tivesse um tempo livre.  
- É verdade. E, para ser franca, chegou no momento certo. Você disse que sabe montar, não é?  
- Eu disse e é verdade.  
- Ótimo. - Perfeito. Ela indicou uma das baias com um gesto. - O velho Mulai precisa de exercício. Se você o pegar, poderei exercitar Sam também. Nenhum dos dois se mexeu muito nos últimos dias. Tenho certeza de que deve haver uma sela grande o bastante para você. - Ela abriu a porta de outra baia e tirou dela o já encilhado Sam. - Nós esperamos vocês dois no paddock.  
Assim que a viu sair, Harry olhou para Mulai, e Mulai olhou para Harry.  
- Ela é mandona, você não acha? - Então Harry encolheu os ombros e foi até os fundos do estábulo escolher uma sela para si.  
Gina estava marchando pelo paddock quando ele saiu. O corpo feminino era tão colado ao do animal que ambos pareciam fazer parte da mesma figura. Com comandos precisos no ritmo e angulação, fez a montaria saltar três obstáculos. Ainda marchando, começou a descrever o próximo círculo, e então, ao perceber a presença de Harry, diminuiu a velocidade e aproximou-se dele.  
- Está pronto?  
Como resposta, ele deu um tapinha amistoso no flanco de Mulai.  
- Por que está toda arrumada hoje?  
- Era dia de retratos. Tiramos fotografias de todas as turmas. Os alunos e os pais gostam muito dessas recordações.  
Cavalgaram juntos por cerca de uma hora antes de voltarem para o estábulo da academia. Já de regresso, Harry notou a perfeita arrumação do lugar. Era bem trabalhoso manter uma escola como aquela, sobretudo se a pessoa não contasse com ajuda.  
A questão o incomodou por alguns minutos, mas então ele decidiu falar sobre o assunto.  
- Acho que um pouco de ajuda por aqui não seria nada má.  
- Ora, você já está me ajudando, não é?  
- Eu me refiro a outro tipo de ajuda. Uma pessoa fixa que dividisse as tarefas por aqui.  
Gina ficou calada por um momento, terminando de tirar os arreios do cavalo. Depois de carregar arreios e sela até uma bancada próxima, abaixou-se para checar as ferraduras do animal, e só então falou.  
- Pode não perceber, Potter, mas muita gente me ajuda por aqui. Minha mãe, meus irmãos... até mesmo meus primos aparecem de vez em quando.  
- Não vi ninguém trabalhando aqui, a não ser você - ele observou, enquanto tirava os arreios de sua montaria.  
- Bem, isso é muito simples. Fred e Luna estão na faculdade... e Harry, que é outro que eu posso amedrontar colocando-o em estábulos, também. Rony está viajando mais do que de costume agora. Tio Charlie se encontra na Irlanda, e os primos voltaram para a escola depois do feriado. Tanto meu pai quanto minha mãe aparecem aqui quase todo dia no final da tarde. E nem preciso pedir.  
Ela se levantou.  
- E como parece tão interessado, estive pensando em contratar um auxiliar de cavalariço para trabalhar aqui em meio período. Vai funcionar muito bem. Afinal de contas, esta é apenas uma pequena escola de equitação.  
Enquanto dizia isso, Gina começou a preparar as rações noturnas dos animais.  
- Você realmente podia usar uma garota ou um garoto ambicioso para aparecer antes e depois da escola... e pagá-lo com aulas.  
- Garotos e garotas ambiciosos devem tomar café antes da escola, e depois dela, provavelmente estão ficando com os amigos ou fazendo a lição de casa.  
- Isso é muito rigoroso.  
Rindo, Gina acrescentou algumas cenouras picadas como complemento extra para as rações.  
- É o que meus alunos costumam dizer. Mas eu os quero bem formados e saudáveis. Minha família vê isso como interesse e amizade extra-estábulo, pois tive uma boa educação, viajei e conheci muita coisa além das pistas de corrida e dos estábulos. E realmente faz diferença.  
Os dois distribuíram as rações, e as baias ficaram silenciosas como num passe de mágica, enquanto os cavalos comiam.  
- Se não se incomodar que eu diga, você não anda viajando muito nos últimos tempos.  
- Sou compulsiva. Objetiva. Quando vejo o que quero, é como... bem, como se eu colocasse viseiras numa corrida e só conseguisse enxergar realmente alinha final. 

(...)


End file.
